Requiem for the undead
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Un vampire tue des jeunes femmes à la Nouvelle-Orléans, et il ne reste plus aux frères Winchester qu'à aiguiser leurs machettes. Mais rien n'est jamais aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît, n'est-ce pas?
1. Chapter 1

Note: _Me revoilà, et cette fois avec une fanfic à chapitres!! Youhou!! Bon, quelques précisions: les personnages que j'introduis ne sont pas de moi mais viennent d'un roman policier que je viens de terminer de lire. Aucune connaissance du roman n'est nécessaire, parce que je situe l'action de la fanfic avant les évènements racontés dans ce livre. Pour _Supernatural, _l'histoire se situe au début de la saison 2, disons, entre "Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things" (épisode 4) et "Simon Said" (épisode 5)._

Disclaimer: _Sam et Dean Winchester, malgré tout l'amour que je leur porte, n'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Eric Kripke. Les personnages de Catherine Ferry et Sean Regan appartiennent à Greg Iles, l'auteur de _La Mémoire du sang.

_**-- Requiem For The Undead --**_

**Chapitre un : Une histoire de dents.**

Les scènes de crime sont un peu comme les films d'un mauvais réalisateur : une fois que vous en avez vu un, vous les aviez tous vus. Du moins, c'est ce qu'aiment se dire les enquêteurs et les experts médico-légal qui travaillent régulièrement dessus ; chacun trouve de la routine où il peut.

Je ne fais pas exception à la règle, mon légendaire détachement m'a même valu d'être surnommée la « Reine Iceberg ». C'est ce qui me permet de traverser la maison de Claire Olsen sans prêter trop d'attention aux policiers et experts de la police scientifique qui passent les lieux au peigne fin.

Je grimpe les marches qui me conduisent à l'étage et à la chambre dans laquelle la victime m'attend, portant ma lourde mallette à bout de bras. Les quelques personnes que je connais me saluent d'un bref signe de tête, avec un certain respect adressé à mes compétences, mais aucune affection particulière. Personne ne me propose de m'aider à porter mon fardeau.

Dans la chambre, il y a Sean. Il est debout près du lit sur lequel est étendu le corps, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées, mais il lève les yeux dès mon entrée dans la pièce, et me salue d'un signe impersonnel de la tête. Son regard s'attarde un peu sur moi, mais je sais que c'est surtout pour déterminer mon niveau d'alcoolisation. J'ai bu, bien sûr, mais je suis aussi sobre que je suis capable de l'être – je prends mon métier au sérieux.

Si nous avions été seuls, son accueil aurait été bien différent, mais sur les lieux de son – de notre – travail, entourés de ses collègues, il est l'inspecteur Regan, et je suis le docteur Ferry. Je le salue de la même manière – je connais la musique, c'est le lot de toute femme maîtresse d'un homme marié.

Et bien sûr, dans cette chambre, il y a la victime, sur laquelle je baisse les yeux, avant de poser ma mallette à terre. Claire Olsen, 24 ans, est allongée, les mains jointes sur son ventre en position de gisant, les yeux clos comme si elle dormait. Mais la pâleur de son visage, intensifiée par la robe blanche qu'elle porte, est suffisante pour briser l'illusion. Ainsi que la marque pour le moins inhabituelle sur son cou.

Il y a un point commun à toutes les scènes de crime qui réclament ma présence : les morsures, comme celle qui tranche avec la blancheur de sa gorge. Je suis odontologiste en médecine légale, ce qui signifie en termes plus profanes que je suis spécialisée dans les dents humaines, et tous les dommages qu'elles peuvent causer.

Avant d'ouvrir ma mallette et de sortir mon matériel pour commencer la procédure d'analyse, je me penche sur la morsure pour l'examiner de plus près. Je fronce les sourcils, puis relève la tête vers Sean, qui est toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Je l'appelle :

« Sean ?

- Oui ?

- Cette morsure, elle n'est pas humaine. »

Il hoche la tête. Nous sommes seuls maintenant – le dernier expert est sorti – mais toujours dans un contexte de travail, où n'importe qui peut surgir à tout moment ; comme le médecin légiste, qui ne devrait pas tarder.

« Oui, je me disais bien qu'elle avait l'air bizarre. Mais qu'est-ce qui a mordu cette fille ? Quel genre d'animal ne laisserait qu'une seule morsure, et tout le reste du corps intact ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a autre chose. »

Je pointe du doigt les marques plus superficielles qui se trouvent à l'intérieur de l'arc formé par la morsure.

« Tu vois ces marques ? »

Il ne dit rien, les bras croisé dans une position d'intense concentration. Il attend que je poursuive.

«Celles-ci sont indubitablement les marques d'une dentition humaine.

- Donc un être humain l'a bel et bien mordu. Et le reste de la morsure, ça peut être quoi ? Une sorte de… je ne sais pas, de prothèse ? »

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Je t'en dirai plus un peu plus tard. Il faudra aussi faire des analyses pour voir si on trouve de la salive dans les blessures.»

J'ouvre les loquets de ma mallette, et j'en sors mon trépied, que j'installe. Puis je me penche de nouveau sur le contenu de la mallette pour prendre mon appareil photo, quand mon regard est attiré par la penderie de Claire.

Elle a été laissée ouverte par les policiers qui en ont examiné le contenu. J'y vois des pulls, des chemisiers, des jeans, des pantalons, quelques jupes mi-longues aux teintes sombres. Je me tourne vers Claire dans sa longue robe à la blancheur virginale, son corps immaculé, sans la moindre éclaboussure de sang, ni sur elle, ni sur le lit, ce qui nous apprend au moins qu'elle n'a pas été tuée ici.

J'appelle à nouveau Sean :

« Sean, regarde la penderie. Les affaires de Claire. »

Il n'y a pas tellement d'hommes qui prendraient au sérieux une remarque apparemment futile de la part d'une femme, même dans un cadre professionnel. Mais Sean me connaît, et il me prend très au sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le style des vêtements qu'elle possède. Il ne correspond pas du tout à celui de la robe qu'elle porte maintenant.

- Ce qui veut dire que c'est probablement le tueur qui l'a habillé ainsi, déduit Sean. Fétichisme ? Il faudra attendre le rapport du légiste pour savoir si elle a été violée. »

Il reprend sa posture de méditation. Je prends mon appareil et le pose sur le trépied, tout en observant Sean du coin de l'œil. Moi aussi je le connais, et je sais que quelque chose le préoccupe.

« Quel est le problème ?

- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose me… »

Il s'interrompt brusquement, et claque des doigts.

« Je me souviens ! J'ai entendu parler d'une affaire semblable, il y a… bien six ou sept ans. »

Bien avant qu'on se rencontre, donc, et avant que je m'installe à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

« Semblable à quel point ?

- Jeune femme de vingt et quelques années, qui disparaît soudainement pendant plusieurs semaines, et qui réapparaît morte chez elle, vidée de son sang, une morsure à la jugulaire. Je pense que c'est un peu trop pour une simple coïncidence. »

Nous nous regardons. Nous savons tous deux ce que cela signifie : encore une fois, nous allons flirter avec les limites de la légalité.

--

Ce qui différencie ma liaison avec Sean d'avec tous les autres hommes – souvent mariés – avec lesquels j'ai pu sortir, est que nous partageons autre chose que le sexe. C'est notre autre secret, en plus de l'adultère : alors que normalement mon implication dans les enquêtes criminelles se limitent aux morsures et aux dents, Sean me fait accéder à d'autres enquêtes, et à des informations que je ne devrais pas avoir.

Sean reçoit les mérites de la plupart de mes conclusions, mais je m'en fiche. Ce qui m'intéresse – ce qui intéresse Sean avant tout – c'est la chasse à l'homme, la traque du criminel, la satisfaction de le mettre sous les barreaux. Les sensations que j'en retire sont aussi addictives que la plus intense des drogues, et Sean est mon dealer, ainsi que mon partenaire.

Nous sommes deux jours après la découverte du corps de Claire Olsen. Ce n'est pas le premier soir, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, où nous nous trouvons installés à la table de ma cuisine, avec des dossiers ouverts devant nous. Il y a aussi une bouteille de vodka, mais elle est plus pour moi que pour Sean. Je sais bien qu'il surveille ma consommation sans en avoir l'air – il a besoin que j'ai l'esprit clair.

En plus de l'affaire dont il s'est rappelé, Sean a déterré deux autres dossiers similaires, l'un datant d'il y a quinze ans, un autre d'il y a vingt-six ans. Nous comparons les photos des victimes, les rapports d'enquête, pour déterminer si nous avons affaire à un seul et même tueur.

Comme l'a dit Sean, les ressemblances sont trop troublantes pour être de simples coïncidences : toutes de jeunes femmes d'entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, vidées de leur sang, mordues au cou, et habillées d'une robe blanche. Encore plus intéressant, à mon sens, est qu'elles avaient toutes disparu plusieurs semaines avant d'être retrouvées mortes dans leur propres lits. Qu'a-t-il pu arriver à ces jeunes femmes pendant ces semaines perdues ?

« Aucune des autres victimes n'a été violée non plus, apparemment.

- Des « autres victimes » ? Nous avons donc décidé qu'il s'agit du même tueur ? »

Sean m'adresse un regard pénétrant.

« C'est également ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas, Cat ? »

C'est vrai, mais je poursuis tout de même, par amour de la discussion :

« Ce qui me trouble, c'est la fréquence des crimes. Quel genre de tueur en série attend aussi longtemps avant de récidiver ? Ce type de criminel est en général porté par une pulsion de plus en plus pressante, non ?»

Les yeux gris de Sean se reportent sur les photos éparpillées sur la table, et je sais que ma remarque a porté :

« Soit nous avons affaire à différents tueurs se copiant les uns les autres, réfléchit-il à voix haute, soit il nous manque des victimes. »

J'acquiesce pensivement. Ce genre d'échange d'idée est notre rendez-vous amoureux typique ; nous finirons la nuit en faisant l'amour, peut-être à même la table de la cuisine si nous n'avons pas la patience d'atteindre le lit, et nous complèterons ainsi le cercle de notre relation.

Mais ce soir, notre routine est interrompue de manière totalement impromptue, car on frappe à la porte trois coups sonores. Sean lève un sourcil interrogateur : il veut savoir si j'attendais de la visite. Je secoue négativement la tête.

Je vais à la porte et l'ouvre prudemment, Sean sur mes talons.

Deux hommes se tiennent devant moi, vêtus de costumes et de cravates sombres. Ils sont jeunes, probablement plus jeunes que moi, tous les deux très grands.

« Dr Ferry ? » s'enquiert doucement le plus grand des deux.

Je hoche la tête sans un mot. Je sens la présence de Sean dans mon dos, et la tension qui émane de lui se communique insidieusement à moi.

« Je suis Sam Parrish, et voici mon partenaire, Dean Weasley. Nous sommes journalistes.

- Quel journal ? demande sèchement Sean, méfiant.

- On est freelance », répond l'autre homme – Dean Weasley – avec une insolence non dissimulée.

Je sais immédiatement qu'il ment, mais il ne cille même pas, ne présente aucun des signes habituels révélateurs du mensonge. Les seules personnes capables de cela sont les mythomanes pathologiques, et les menteurs professionnels, comme les acteurs – ou les escrocs.

« Vous êtes l'inspecteur Regan ? » reprend Sam Parrish, regardant Sean par-dessus mon épaule.

Il est vraiment très grand, immense, même – je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte immédiatement, parce que par sa posture il essaie au maximum d'avoir l'air inoffensif. Contrairement à son partenaire, qui semble plutôt vouloir en imposer. Difficile à vue d'œil de savoir lequel des deux est réellement le plus dangereux.

Sean n'apprécie pas que ces soi-disant journalistes sachent qui il est – et probablement aussi qu'ils nous voient ensemble. Si d'une manière ou d'une autre cela remonte aux oreilles de sa femme…

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Votre partenaire nous a dit qu'on vous trouverait ici », explique Dean Weasley, m'adressant un regard appréciateur. De toute évidence, il a compris ce que Sean et moi étions l'un pour l'autre. « Nous voulons parler avec vous de la mort de Claire Olsen. »

Je regarde Sean froncer les sourcils. Joey va entendre parler du pays.

« Si vous avez parlé à Joey Guercio, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous venez me voir.

- Rien que quelques questions. Pour être sûrs que nous possédons bien les faits, explique Parrish d'un ton apaisant. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

Je ne fais pas mine de bouger. Je ne veux risquer qu'ils puissent voir les dossiers sur la table de ma cuisine ; ces hommes savent déjà bien trop de choses compromettantes sur nous.

Je regarde les journalistes poser des questions à Sean sans intervenir. Je les observe ; il y a quelque chose qui m'interpelle chez eux, en plus du fait qu'ils ne sont probablement pas réellement journalistes.

Ils posent leurs questions à tour de rôles, sans jamais se couper la parole, comme une machine bien rôdée. Ils sont à l'aise l'un avec l'autre comme deux personnes qui se connaissent de longue date, mais ils ne peuvent pas travailler ensemble depuis très longtemps, parce que Parrish au moins ne doit pas avoir beaucoup plus de vingt ans. Peut-être étaient-ils amis bien avant cela.

Sean répond succinctement aux questions, faisant part du moins d'informations possible. Pour lui les journalistes ne sont qu'un outil supplémentaire pour la traque : ils ne doivent savoir que ce qui est utile à l'enquêteur, au moment où celui-ci l'a décidé, et ce moment n'est pas encore arrivé.

« Y a-t-il eu, à votre connaissance, d'autres meurtres semblables dans le coin ? » demande Weasley.

Sean ne lui parle pas de ce que nous avons découvert, et j'approuve – cette traque est la nôtre, pour l'instant, du moins.

Weasley et Parrish échangent un de ces regards lourds de sens que ne partagent que les personnes qui ont une connaissance intime l'une de l'autre. Ils semblent comprendre que nous leur cachons quelque chose, mais décident apparemment d'en rester là, parce qu'ils remercient Sean, me saluent, et s'en vont. Sean et moi retournons à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Mais qui c'était, ces gus ? » grogne Sean avec mauvaise humeur, une fois que la porte s'est refermée derrière moi.

Je hausse les épaules. Mais quelque chose continue de titiller ma mémoire, comme quand on a un mot sur le bout de la langue, ou qu'on perçoit une ombre du coin de l'œil. J'ai la vague impression que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je vois Sam Parrish et Dean Weasley.

ooOoo

À peine ils ont atteint la voiture, que Dean tire déjà sur sa cravate, comme s'il craignait que le bout de tissu ne prenne vie et ne tente de l'étrangler

« Argh, je déteste ces trucs », se plaint-il, comme si son frère n'était pas déjà au courant.

Sam a bien envie de faire de même et de desserrer sa propre cravate, car il fait chaud et humide – c'est l'inconvénient du climat semi tropical de la Nouvelle-Orléans. À la place, il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour voir si l'inspecteur Regan et le docteur Ferry les observent toujours depuis le pas de la porte. Ce n'est pas le cas, la porte s'est refermée, et Sam se sent curieusement soulagé.

Il repense à la brève entrevue, pendant que Dean et lui s'installent à leurs sièges respectifs dans l'Impala, revoyant en esprit chacune des réponses de Sean Regan, chacune de ses réactions, ainsi que celles de Catherine Ferry. La jeune femme est restée silencieuse la majeure partie de la conversation, mais Sam sait aussi bien qu'un policier que dans un travail d'enquête, ce qui n'est pas dit peut revêtir autant d'importance que ce qui l'est – voire plus.

« Tu crois qu'ils couchent ensemble ? » demande-t-il soudainement, sans avoir besoin de préciser de qui il parle.

C'est une question stupide, il s'en rend compte une seconde avant que son frère, qui vient de démarrer la voiture, lui adresse un regard incrédule – _à ton avis, Einstein ?_

« Regan est marié, fait remarquer Sam. Il a une alliance.

- Et alors ? C'est pas comme si c'était nos affaires. »

Sam tourne la tête vers la vitre du côté passager, et ne réplique rien. Cela ne les regarde pas, son frère a raison, mais Sam songe à Jess, et à Constance Welch qui a tué ses propres enfants, avant de se suicider, pour devenir un esprit vengeur ramassant les hommes infidèles sur le bord de la route. Il n'aurait pas fait bon que Sean Regan passe par Jericho, à l'époque où la Dame Blanche sévissait encore.

« Catherine Ferry nous regardait bizarrement, reprend-il, changeant de sujet.

- Ouh, Sammy, tu penses avoir un ticket, ou quoi ? se moque Dean en agitant suggestivement les sourcils.

- Non, idiot, j'ai dit '_nous' _regardait bizarrement.

- Tu penses qu'elle serait partante pour une partie à trois, alors ? Parce que je vais devoir décliner, même moi j'ai mes limites…

- Arrête de dire des conneries, sois sérieux deux minutes. »

Sam est agacé, et ce n'est pas tant par la teneur des propos de son frère – en presque vingt ans de vie commune, il a entendu pire – que par le fait qu'il sait que Dean se sent obligé de sortir des énormités pareilles pour lui faire croire que tout va bien. Qu'_il _va bien, et même si Sam aimerait croire à ce mensonge, il n'est plus aussi naïf.

« Très bien, Confucius, déverse tes paroles de sagesse, je t'écoute. »

Sam ignore le ton ironique, parce que le contraire ne ferait qu'encourager son frère.

« Sean Regan se méfiait de nous, mais c'est compréhensible. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'on mette le nez dans cette affaire, et il a lâché le moins d'infos possible.

- Et Catherine Ferry ne voulait pas qu'on entre, intervient Dean, un œil sur la route et un autre sur Sam pour lui signifier qu'il suit. À mon avis, ils faisaient quelque chose d'un peu _borderline _à l'intérieur, et je ne parle pas que de sexe. »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel, réponse automatique aux paroles crues de son frère, mais poursuit sur sa lancée :

« Oui, sans doute, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans la manière dont elle nous regardait. Comme si elle essayait de nous… évaluer… non, de déterminer quelque chose à notre sujet, plutôt.

- Déterminer quelque chose? Quoi donc ? »

Sam soupire, parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment répondre à la question, et que c'est bien ça qui l'ennuie.

« J'en sais rien. Mais ça ne me plaît pas trop, ça je peux te le dire. »

--

Le motel dans lequel ils résident est d'un niveau assez nettement supérieur à ce dont ils se contentent d'ordinaire – un plus cher aussi, évidemment, mais le poker sourit à Dean ces derniers temps, et l'aîné des Winchester a décidé qu'ils avaient bien le droit à un peu de bien-être de temps en temps.

Les chambres sont sobres, mais propres et confortables – ce qui est plus qu'on ne pourrait en dire de bien des endroits par lesquels ils sont passés – mais ce qui séduit surtout Sam, c'est l'accès Wi-Fi gratuit, et le fait que le motel est situé à quelques minutes du quartier français, où vivait Claire Olsen, ce qui leur évite trop de déplacements.

Il transfère son ordinateur portable devenu brûlant de ses genoux à son lit, qui se trouve juste à côté du fauteuil dans lequel il est assis, et passe en revue ses notes. Il a trouvé trois autres affaires similaires réparties dans les vingt-six dernières années, trois jeunes femmes portées disparues, puis retrouvées chez elles vidées de leur sang. Le lien semble évident, et il fait part de ses conclusions à Dean.

« C'est un vampire, c'est aussi clair que s'il avait accroché un écriteau autour du cou de ses victimes. Ce qu'il a fait, en quelque sorte, avec cette morsure.

- Je suis d'accord, c'est _un_ vampire. »

Sam n'a pas manqué de remarquer l'accentuation particulière sur le _un. _Son frère s'est levé et s'est mis à arpenter la chambre ; être debout et bouger a toujours semblé aider son processus de réflexion, ce qui est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles l'école lui était aussi insupportable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, les vampires ne sont pas vraiment notre spécialité, mais tous ceux qu'on a rencontrés avaient l'air plutôt de vivre en groupe.

- C'est vrai, reconnaît Sam. Tu penses que ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un seul vampire?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, au contraire, c'est probablement le même qui a tué ces trois filles, et c'est ça qui est bizarre. De ce qu'on sait, les vampires vivent en communauté, et aiment…disons, partager leurs repas en famille. Il n'y avait qu'une seule morsure sur les corps de chacune de ces filles, donc on peut en conclure qu'elles se sont pas retrouvées comme plat principal d'une orgie.

- On a donc affaire à un vampire qui s'écarte de la norme de ses congénères, déduit Sam, déroulant le fil de la réflexion de son frère.

- On dirait bien, et j'avoue que ça m'inquiète. Ce vampire est… pas misanthrope, mais – comment on appelle un vampire qui n'aime pas les autres vampires ? Vampiranthrope ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un terme spécial, mais ça serait plutôt quelque chose du genre de misovampire, parce que ce qui signifie « détester » dans « misanthrope », c'est le début, du grec… »

Il s'interrompt devant le regard de son frère, qui pourrait se traduire par '_Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?'_. Dean est loin d'être stupide, mais il n'a jamais aimé s'encombrer l'esprit de choses qui ne sont pas en rapport direct avec la tâche en présence. Sam secoue la tête.

« Peu importe. Vas-y, continue.

- Merci, professeur. Bon, ce type – ce vampire – n'aime pas casser la croûte avec les siens comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte, mais il a survécu seul dans un monde où grouillent les chasseurs armés de machettes. Je pense qu'il est assez ancien, et rusé. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout à laisser des signes qui alerteraient n'importe quel chasseur capable de connecter plus de deux neurones en même temps ? Je suis étonné qu'on ne soit pas déjà tombé sur Gordon Walker, la bave aux lèvres. »

Sam grimace en entendant ce nom dans la bouche de son frère ; il sait à quel point la rencontre avec le chasseur de vampires a marqué Dean, bouleversant l'ordre fragile de son univers personnel. Il est sur le point de suggérer qu'ils arrêtent cette chasse et quittent la ville avant de rencontrer Gordon, mais ils n'ont encore jamais tourné le dos à une affaire, et il sait que Dean n'appréciera pas qu'il ne fasse même qu'y penser.

Son regard se pose sur les notes qu'il a prises concernant les rapports d'autopsie des trois victimes. Il pense à l'état des corps quand ils ont été trouvés étendus dans leurs propres lits, habillés d'une robe blanche, soigneusement disposés, presque respectueusement.

« Il les a enlevées, réfléchit-il, sentant le regard attentif de Dean sur lui, il les a séquestrées pendant plusieurs semaines, mais il ne les a pas torturées comme l'aurait fait un vampire ordinaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait d'elles ?

- Normalement, je te dirais 'On s'en fout', mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on se fasse balader par un suceur de sang aux canines pointues. Il faudrait d'abord qu'on puisse s'assurer qu'il s'agit bien du même vampire, puis qu'on l'identifie, qu'on le trouve, et qu'on lui fasse mordre la poussière. Le seul réconfort c'est que s'il est bien tout seul, on pourra plus facilement le décapiter. »

Sam relève la tête, frappé par une idée. Dean s'est assis sur le rebord d'une table, près de la fenêtre, et joue avec le couteau qu'il garde d'ordinaire sous son oreiller.

« Je crois que je sais comment on peut essayer de déterminer s'il s'agit du même vampire, déclare-t-il.

- Ah ouais ? »

Sam a parfois l'impression de ne vivre que pour ces moments où il arrive à faire naître chez son grand frère un regard du genre de celui qu'il a à l'instant, intrigué et un peu impressionné. Un regard qui assure à Sam qu'il a son rôle dans le tandem qu'ils forment, qu'ils sont une équipe.

« Tu te souviens de la spécialité de Catherine Ferry ?

- Euh, un truc dans la médecine légale, avec un nom barbare.

- L'odontologie.

- Voilà. Pourquoi, c'est important ?

- Les dents, Dean. Les morsures. Catherine Ferry est spécialisée dans les morsures. »

Dean a posé son couteau à côté de lui sur la table, et l'observe attentivement de ses yeux verts.

« Je croyais que tu te méfiais d'elle.

- Effectivement, mais si on va la voir on pourra faire d'une pierre deux coups. On se renseigne sur les morsures, et peut-être qu'on en apprendra aussi plus sur elle et ce qu'elle nous veut. Ce n'est peut-être rien, d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être moi qui me fait des idées.»

Dean semble y réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis il décolle les fesses de son rebord de table.

« Ok. Allons-y. Mais, je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour défendre ta vertu. »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: _Deuxième chapitre! Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews - en fait, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu même sans laisser de review. C'est tout l'encouragement dont j'ai besoin pour écrire. Petit détail: je disais dans le chapitre un que je situais cette fanfic entre _Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things, _et _Simon Said._ Or j'avais oublié qu'à la fin de _CSPWDT, _Sam se casse le poignet, ce dont je ne fais aucune mention dans ma fic. Par souci du détail et de la cohérence avec la série, je change officiellement la place de _Requiem for the undead _dans la chronologie de _Supernatural: _nous nous situons maintenant entre _Bloodlust _et _CSPWDT. _Ahem._

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un. Je n'ai fait aucune acquisition nouvelle entre temps._

**Chapitre deux : Le nom du père**

Si je m'attendais effectivement à revoir les deux journalistes mystère, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi tôt. Évidemment, il est rare que les choses se passent telles qu'on les a imaginées.

Je suis réveillée par des coups à la porte. À en juger par leur force, le visiteur doit tambouriner depuis un moment, alors je me dis qu'il faudrait que je me lève avant qu'il ou elle n'appelle la police en pensant que je suis morte à l'intérieur. Ma voiture est garée dehors, je peux donc difficilement dissimuler que je suis chez moi.

J'ignore l'heure qu'il est, et je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Sean n'est plus là, mais ce n'est pas une surprise. Je sais qu'il est retourné chez lui au point du jour, pour se glisser dans le lit de sa femme, Karren.

Je vais ouvrir ma porte d'entrée, et ils sont là, sur le pas de ma porte. Sam Parrish et Dean Weasley – si toutefois il s'agit bien de leurs véritables noms. Ils ont quitté le costume, et sont en chemises et jeans délavés.

« Sean n'est plus là, leur dis-je en guise de salut.

- C'est vous que nous voulions voir », m'apprend Sam Parrish.

Son expression est moins aimable que la veille, plus gardée, et son partenaire me dévisage avec une franche méfiance. Je n'ai sans doute pas été aussi discrète que je le pensais en les observant hier, et maintenant ils doivent se poser des questions. Je me demande s'ils sont venus pour cela – étant donné que je ne sais pas bien moi-même pourquoi, c'est une conversation qui promet d'être intéressante.

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Pouvons-nous entrer ? » demande Parrish au lieu de répondre à la question.

Je fais un rapide état des lieux mental de mon appartement. La seule bouteille vide qui traîne est dans ma chambre, et Sean a récupéré les dossiers sur l'enquête en cours. Il n'y a pas de raison de leur refuser d'entrer, alors je hoche la tête affirmativement.

Je les mène au salon, et leur fait signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je reste moi-même debout – une tentative à peine consciente pour garder le contrôle de la situation.

L'impression bizarre que j'avais eu la veille en les voyant est revenue en force, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me perturbe. Aurais-je déjà rencontré ces hommes auparavant? Même s'il est vrai que l'alcoolisme n'aide en général pas à la mémoire, je ne crois pas. Je pense que je m'en souviendrais – tous les deux très séduisants, ils ont un physique qu'on garde en mémoire.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous désiriez me parler, maintenant ? »

Parrish prend un air gêné, et Weasley dissimule un sourire en coin. Ils échangent des regards, en une conversation silencieuse de quelques de secondes, bien trop rapide pour que je puisse saisir de quoi il s'agit.

C'est à nouveau Parrish qui prend la parole, apparemment en charge de la conversation.

« Vous êtes odontologue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peu de gens sont familiers avec le terme, et avec ce qu'il signifie, mais je sens que mon interlocuteur sait de quoi il parle.

« Oui, c'est exact. Pourquoi ?

- Y a-t-il un moyen d'établir avec certitude que deux morsures proviennent de la même mâchoire ? »

Je reste silencieuse une minute, non que j'aie besoin de réfléchir pour trouver la réponse, mais parce que je m'interroge sur ce qui motive la question.

« Votre question est en rapport avec la mort de Claire Olsen ?

- Ma question est plutôt d'ordre général, mais oui, je pense à cette affaire. S'il y avait d'autres victimes mortes dans des circonstances similaires, pourrait-on les relier les unes aux autres par la morsure ? En déterminant si elles ont été mordues par la même… personne. »

Je suis intriguée par l'hésitation qu'il a avant de dire « personne », surtout quand je repense à l'étrange apparence de la morsure, mais je ne sais pas trop qu'en conclure. Je décide de le reprendre sur autre chose.

« _S'il _y avait d'autres victimes ? Hypothétiquement parlant ? »

Parrish sourit, et cela le fait paraître encore plus jeune, presque trop jeune pour qu'il puisse être journaliste. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas qui il est vraiment – qui ils sont, tous les deux.

« Nous avons creusé un peu, et nous avons trouvé d'autres cas similaires, admet-il. Des jeunes femmes, qui disparaissent subitement sans laisser de traces, puis réapparaissent mortes dans leurs lits. Vidées de leur sang, mordues à la jugulaire. Alors, peut-on déterminer s'il s'agit du même tueur à partir des morsures ? »

Je m'assois sur le bras d'un fauteuil avant de me lancer dans mon explication.

« C'est difficile. On fait des moulages des morsures, mais il est presque impossible que deux morsures, même issues de la même mâchoire, soient identiques.

- Sans être identiques, elles pourraient être suffisamment similaires pour qu'on puisse en conclure qu'il s'agit de la même mâchoire, non ?

- Oui. Si la dentition en question a certaines particularités qui sortent suffisamment du lot. Mais identifier un tueur de cette manière est aléatoire. Si l'on trouve de la salive dans les blessures, son analyse ADN est un outil plus fiable. »

Parrish et Weasley se lancent à nouveau dans une conversation silencieuse, et j'en profite pour réfléchir à nouveau à ce qui chez eux ne cesse de me lancer des signaux. Un peu comme pour la madeleine de Proust, il y a quelque chose chez ces deux hommes, des inconnus pour autant que je me souvienne, qui ramène des souvenirs à la surface.

Soudainement, c'est comme une brèche dans un barrage, et un détail émerge, un nom. C'est pratiquement sans en avoir conscience que je prononce ce nom à voix haute :

« Winchester. »

Parrish et Weasley sont trahis par leur absence de réaction : leur visage se vide de toute trace d'une émotion particulière, et ils me regardent en silence. C'est cette attitude qui achève de mettre en place les pièces du puzzle ; je pense maintenant savoir qui ils sont, et il ne reste plus qu'à tester mon hypothèse.

« Vous êtes les fils de John ? »

Les yeux de Sam s'étrécissent, et la mâchoire de Dean se contracte. Je suis maintenant sûre de ce que j'avance – je me souviens bien que Sam et Dean étaient les prénoms des fils de John Winchester. John qui s'était un jour présenté à ma porte, de la même manière que ses fils, prétendant être journaliste et posant des questions précises sur une enquête en cours.

Je pose une dernière question, le coup de grâce :

« Vous êtes des chasseurs ?

- Bon, ça suffit ! » explose Dean. Sa main gauche est crispée sur le bras du canapé, et tout son corps est aussi tendu qu'une corde d'arc. « Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot !

- Comment connaissiez-vous notre père ? » complète Sam, un peu plus doucement.

J'hésite un peu avant de répondre, mais je ne vois pas à quoi déguiser la vérité m'avancerait.

« Nous avons eu… Je crois que « liaison » serait un terme un peu trop fort, mais disons que nous avons couché ensemble à plusieurs reprises. »

Sam a l'air surpris, mais l'expression de Dean est carrément incrédule.

« Quoi ? Vous racontez des conneries.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais à ce sujet. »

Je suis frappée soudain par le temps utilisé par Sam – _connaissiez. _Le passé. Cela signifierait-il que… ?

« Comment ça « connaissiez » ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à John ? »

Sam jette un coup d'œil furtif à Dean avant de répondre.

« Il est mort. Il y a un peu moins d'un mois de cela. »

Je suis surprise de constater que cette annonce me touche. Ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour, entre John et moi, loin de là, mais il représentait tout de même quelque chose, bien que je ne puisse pas dire exactement quoi.

Je l'ai rencontré il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il n'était pas réellement journaliste, mais j'ignorais ce qu'il pouvait être en réalité. Je l'ai revu un peu plus tard, et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que son vrai nom était John Winchester, et qu'il était une sorte de détective. On s'est envoyé en l'air. On s'est vu à nouveau par la suite, et on a remis ça. Il portait une alliance, et même s'il m'avait dit que sa femme était morte depuis longtemps, je savais que ça ne faisait pas grande différence : comme presque tous mes amants, il appartenait déjà à une autre.

« Que… que s'est-il passé ? »

Dean s'agite, comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être assis.

« Sam… », gronde-t-il – c'est presque une supplique.

Sam se tourne vers Dean – son frère, je réalise brusquement, et ce simple fait éclaire leur comportement d'un jour nouveau – de sorte que leurs genoux se touchent.

« Tu devrais aller à la voiture. Je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Dean semble agacé, sans doute par le fait d'être traité comme un enfant de dix ans, mais il se lève tout de même et quitte la pièce sans m'adresser un regard. Sam le suit anxieusement des yeux. Il ne tourne à nouveau la tête vers moi qu'une fois que le claquement de la porte d'entrée s'est fait entendre.

« Veuillez excuser mon frère. Il a été très touché par la mort de notre père.

- Et pas vous ? »

Il a un sourire triste, et baisse la tête, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux.

« On ne s'entendait pas très bien, Papa et moi. Dean était beaucoup plus proche de lui.

- Pourquoi ? »

Cela ne me regarde pas, à dire vrai, et je regrette d'avoir posé la question. Mais je pense à mon propre père, abattu dans la roseraie quand j'avais huit ans, par un rôdeur jamais identifié. Quelle relation aurions-nous s'il avait survécu ? Que penserait-il de la personne que je suis actuellement ?

Sam répond de bonne grâce. Il s'est penché en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux, une autre manière de minimiser sa taille, probablement.

« Nous étions… trop semblables, je crois. Et en même temps en désaccord sur presque tout. Je n'ai jamais approuvé certains de ses choix, ni le genre de père qu'il a été. C'est Dean qui s'est le plus occupé de moi, et nous n'avons que quatre ans de différence. Mais bon, tout ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance, maintenant. » Après un silence, il reprend : « Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Allez-y.

- Vous nous avez demandé si nous étions chasseurs. Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Ça n'est certainement pas mon père qui vous en a parlé.

- Ah. Eh bien, effectivement, ce n'est pas lui qui m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il était une sorte d'enquêteur, mais son histoire était assez bancale. Nous ne… discutions pas beaucoup, mais j'étais tout de même curieuse. Alors un jour, j'ai fouillé ses affaires, et j'ai trouvé une sorte de journal. Tout était dedans. »

J'appréhende un peu la manière dont il va réagir à l'aveu que j'ai fouillé les affaires de son père, mais à ma grande surprise, il se met à rire.

« Vraiment ? Parce que c'est aussi comme cela que j'ai tout découvert, en dérobant son journal. Mais vous avez cru tout ce que vous y avez lu ? »

Pour être honnête, je n'en sais trop rien. Les choses dans le journal de John, quand je les ai lues, m'ont paru complètement dingues – elles me le paraissent encore maintenant. Mais en même temps, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour donner des leçons de santé mentale.

« Disons que je suis prête à garder l'esprit ouvert.

- C'est tout à votre honneur. Vous allez en parler à votre… à l'inspecteur Regan ? »

Il me semble détecter une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix, alors je le rassure :

« Probablement pas. »

Si je racontais à Sean ces histoires de monstres, de fantômes, de chasses, sa réaction serait sans doute de me demander si j'ai bu, ou si j'ai bien pris mes médicaments. Quant à lui parler de John… Il serait mal placé pour me faire une crise de jalousie, étant donné qu'il couche régulièrement avec une autre femme – même si c'est celle qu'il a épousée devant Dieu – mais ça ne signifie pas que j'ai envie pour autant d'aborder avec lui le sujet de mes anciens amants si rien ne m'y oblige.

Je vois le regard de Sam se détourner furtivement vers la porte du salon, par laquelle son frère est parti.

« Allez-y, lui dis-je. Allez rejoindre votre frère. »

Il se lève et me sourit poliment pour prendre congé. Avant qu'il passe la porte, je le rappelle :

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment John est mort. »

Il se fige, et reste silencieux un instant, si longtemps que je crois qu'il ne va pas me répondre. Il garde le dos tourné quand il dit :

« Un accident de voiture. C'était un accident. »

Je hoche la tête, bien qu'il ne puisse pas me voir, et cette fois-ci le laisse partir.

Je reste seule avec mes pensées et mes souvenirs.

ooOoo

Dean est appuyé contre le capot de l'Impala, les mains dans les poches, et regarde Sam arriver avec un air impatient, comme si celui-ci revenait d'un tour aux toilettes qui avait duré un peu trop longtemps. Il ouvre la portière côté conducteur, et se glisse derrière le volant de la voiture, sans un mot.

Sam prend sa place sur le siège passager, réfléchissant à la manière d'amener la conversation qu'il veut avoir sans que son frère ne se braque. Dean démarre la voiture, s'engage sur la route, tout en continuant soigneusement de regarder droit devant lui. Le message est clair, mais ce n'est pas comme si cela avait jamais arrêté Sam.

« Dean…

- Sam. »

Le ton de Dean est neutre, mais peu engageant. Il refuse toujours obstinément de tourner le regard dans la direction de son frère.

« Dean, arrête de faire ça.

- Faire quoi ? Conduire ? Parce que si tu veux te retrouver dans le décor…

- Non, te fermer complètement dès qu'on mentionne Papa.

- Et toi arrête de me psychanalyser en permanence, c'est un brin pesant, tu sais.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour t'emmerder, je veux juste…

- Tu ne veux peut-être pas m'emmerder, mais tu y arrives très bien. Ça doit être une sorte de don. »

Sam retient un soupir. Si Dean devient agressif, c'est que cette histoire le perturbe sérieusement. Sam pourrait choisir la facilité, et laisser tomber, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais su faire.

« Dean, qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie dans cette affaire ? Papa était un homme, il avait… des besoins. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il avait vécu comme un moine depuis la mort de Maman ? »

Au moment même où les mots sortent de sa bouche, il réalise que c'est en fait tout à fait possible. Il se rappelle la réaction de son frère quand il a émis l'hypothèse qu'Ellen Harvelle et leur père aient eu une liaison : il avait trouvé étrange que Dean, pour lequel le sexe est une chose tellement vitale, ne puisse envisager que John ait eu des besoins semblables. Mais à cet instant, il comprend que pour son grand frère à l'enfance brisée, leurs parents sont restés deux êtres supérieurs à la limite du surhumain, tels qu'ils lui apparaissaient lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, à l'époque où tout a basculé.

Là où Sam voit un éclairage nouveau sur un homme dont il se rend compte qu'il l'a à peine connu, Dean voit un coup porté au piédestal sur lequel il a toujours dressé leur père.

« Dean, commence-t-il doucement, que Papa ait couché avec Catherine Ferry, ou avec d'autres femmes, ça ne signifie pas qu'il avait cessé d'aimer Maman. Il…

- Elle a à peine quelques années de plus que moi, Sam, putain ! l'interrompt brutalement Dean. Elle aurait pu être sa fille ! À quoi il pensait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… » Il soupire, et se passe une main sur le visage, l'autre restant au contrôle du volant. « Je n'ai jamais été au courant de rien. Combien il y en a eu d'autres ? »

Sam entend la question supplémentaire, celle que son frère s'abstient de formuler à voix haute : '_Qu'est-ce que qu'on ignore encore ? Est-ce que je le connaissais si bien que ça, finalement ?' _Il se demande la même chose, même si ça l'ébranle moins que Dean.

« Il était notre père, Dean. Il nous aimait. »

Les mains de Dean resserrent leur prise sur le volant, si fort que les articulations blanchissent, et il ne répond rien.

--

Ils reprennent le cours de leur enquête dès le lendemain matin. Leur travail n'est parfois vraiment pas bien différent de celui de la police, même si Sam sait qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de faire la remarque à son frère, étant donné son amour pour les représentant de la loi.

Ils sont allés interroger l'entourage de Claire Olsen – toujours sous le couvert du journalisme, en évitant habilement de tomber sur Sean Regan, probablement passé voir les mêmes personnes – et rentrent en milieu d'après-midi à leur chambre de motel, épuisés et dégoulinants de sueur.

Ils se débarrassent de leurs vestes et de leurs cravates, et Sam sort deux bières du frais, pour en tendre une à son frère, qui s'est assis sur son lit. Dean regarde la bouteille tendue pendant un moment, comme si les réponses au fonctionnement de l'univers y étaient inscrites dans un langage particulièrement ardu.

« Euh, Dean ? Ça va ? »

Dean lève les yeux sur son petit frère.

« Hein ?

- Ça va ? répète Sam, un peu inquiet.

- Oui. »

Dean prend la bière des mains de son frère, et la décapsule avec sa bague en argent, comme à son habitude. Mais au lieu de se mettre à boire, il recommence à fixer pensivement le vide.

Sam ouvre la bouche pour demander à nouveau si tout va bien, mais il est pris de vitesse par son aîné.

« Je crois que je vais aller voir Catherine Ferry, déclare-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais hier encore tu étais prêt à faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé !

- Il faut que j'aille lui parler. »

Sam scrute son frère, à la recherche d'un indice pouvant l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il songe à la nature très particulière du lien qui les unit : ils sont parfois tellement en symbiose qu'il leur est difficile de distinguer où finit l'un et où commence l'autre, et puis à d'autres moments, une dissonance survient qui les projette brutalement sur deux orbites distinctes, leur rappelant qu'ils sont en réalité deux personnes très différentes par bien des côtés.

Sam a le sentiment de passer sa vie à jongler avec les diverses facettes de leur relation. Mais il suppose qu'il en est de même pour Dean ; il suppose que de toute manière il est impossible de connaître complètement quelqu'un.

« Très bien, vas-y. Moi je vais… » Il fait un vague geste de la main en direction de son ordinateur portable. « Je vais bosser.

- Ok. Je ne pars pas longtemps. »

Dean se change, et passe un jean et un tee-shirt, qu'il renifle avant pour déterminer leur degré de propreté. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il jette un dernier coup d'œil à Sam, comme s'il attendait une permission quelconque pour sortir. Sam lui adresse un hochement de tête encourageant en ravalant son inquiétude – être aussi hésitant ne ressemble pas du tout à son frère.

La porte se referme derrière Dean, et Sam se retrouve seul avec cette étrange sensation de vide au ceux de l'estomac qu'il a ces derniers temps lorsqu'ils doivent se séparer pour une durée conséquente.

Il se secoue, et décide que la première chose à faire est de prendre une bonne douche, de manière à ne plus se sentir moite et collant. Il prend mentalement note qu'il faudra suggérer à Dean de trouver leur prochaine chasse dans un endroit plus frais – et avec moins de moustiques, se dit-il en se grattant le coude.

Il se trouve que l'un des luxes les plus appréciables de leur chambre actuelle est une douche avec une pression convenable. Sam en profite un bon quart d'heure, laissant couler l'eau sur son visage et le long de son corps, savourant le fait que personne ne va venir tambouriner à la porte s'il passe plus de cinq minutes dans la salle de bain.

Une fois séché et habillé, il s'attelle au travail. Ils ont interrogé un bon nombre de personnes aujourd'hui – les parents de Claire, deux de ses amis les plus proches, ses collègues de travail – aussi Sam a jugé utile d'emporter un carnet et de prendre des notes, ce qui a eu en plus l'avantage d'ajouter une touche de crédibilité à leur couverture.

Il passe en revue ce qu'il a écrit. Claire Olsen était une jeune femme discrète, qui ne sortait pas beaucoup. Pour payer ses études de droit, elle travaillait comme caissière dans une supérette le jour, et comme serveuse dans un bar deux nuits par semaine, ce qui ne lui laissait guère le temps d'avoir un petit ami. D'ailleurs, tous s'accordent à dire que Claire ne fréquentait pas tellement les garçons. C'est là qu'intervient le petit détail qui cloche, celui dont Sam sait par expérience qu'il détient souvent la clé de la résolution de l'énigme.

Une autre des serveuses du bar dans lequel travaillait Claire leur a appris qu'un soir la jeune femme avait demandé à faire un échange de nuits, parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous. La serveuse interrogée ignorait qui Claire devait rencontrer, et aucune autre des personnes questionnées par les frères n'a fait allusion à ce rendez-vous.

Sam tape la mine de son crayon sur le papier pendant qu'il réfléchit. Il pourrait y avoir bien des raisons différentes qui expliqueraient pourquoi Claire aurait voulu cacher une relation à son entourage. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un homme marié, ou de quelqu'un de connu. Peut-être aimait-t-elle tout simplement le secret. Sauf qu'il faut prendre en compte le comportement atypique du vampire qui l'a tué : peu de victimes à son actif – à moins que Sam ait manqué d'autres cas similaires – et d'un type relativement précis. Le vampire choisit ses victimes, il n'agit pas dans la précipitation. Il semble donc logique à Sam que Claire ait rencontré son meurtrier avant qu'il ne décide de l'enlever.

Il regarde l'heure – Dean est parti depuis un peu plus d'une heure, et ne devrait donc pas tarder à rentrer. Sam lui fera part de ses conclusions, et ils décideront ensemble de la marche à suivre pour le lendemain. Il leur faudra essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur le mystérieux rendez-vous de Claire, et aussi se renseigner sur les précédentes victimes et leurs fréquentations – s'ils ont de la chance, ils parviendront à obtenir une description, et peut-être même une localisation.

En attendant le retour de son frère, il se met à surfer sur le net à la recherche de légendes de vampires à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il marque les pages qui l'intéressent, pour quand ils auront plus de détails avec lesquels travailler.

Deux heures plus tard, il est obligé de s'arrêter. Sa concentration lui échappe, il n'arrête pas de regarder l'heure, mais Dean ne revient toujours pas. Il hésite à l'appeler – si jamais Dean est encore en train de discuter avec Catherine Ferry, ou s'il s'est arrêté dans un bar, il se moquera abondamment de Sam et de son attitude de jeune épouse anxieuse. À la place, il sort de son sac un roman qu'il a acheté il y a quelques semaines et n'a jamais le temps de lire.

Le temps passe, et quand la lumière du jour commence à faiblir, Sam cède au mauvais pressentiment qui le taraude de plus en plus. Il attrape son téléphone, et trouve le numéro de son frère dans sa liste de contacts avec une vitesse née de l'habitude. Il attend debout au milieu de la pièce que Dean décroche, le téléphone collé à son oreille, et quand il entend la voix enregistrée de son frère débiter le message de sa boîte vocale, il raccroche, et cette fois, c'est décidé – il part à sa recherche.

Mais quand il ouvre la porte de la chambre, quelqu'un qu'il a à peine le temps de distinguer se jette sur lui et le pousse brutalement à l'intérieur. La surprise l'empêche de se défendre, et il se retrouve plaqué contre un mur.

« Fini de jouer, vous aller me dire qui vous êtes, et ce que vous avez fait d'elle ! »

Sam cligne des yeux. C'est Sean Regan, et le policier l'a saisi par le col de sa chemise et le regarde comme si son souhait le plus cher était de lui arracher la tête.

« Quoi ? De quoi vous… ?

- Cat ! crache l'inspecteur. Où est-elle ? »

Sam déglutit péniblement. Il a vraiment un très, _très _mauvais pressentiment.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: _Chapitre trois, un peu plus tôt que prévu! Vous savez, je viens de me rendre compte que dans la plupart de mes histoires, les frères Winchester se trouvent séparés. Je me demande d'où ça vient, parce que vraiment, j'adore quand il sont ensemble, autant que n'importe quelle fan. Hmm... Quelqu'un a une théorie?_

_Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui continuent de lire, de laisser des reviews, et d'apprécier mon histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez également ce chapitre!_

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un._

**Chapitre trois : Alliance**

Les paroles de Sean Regan flottent dans l'air un moment, et ils restent tous les deux dans la même position sans rien dire – Sam plaqué contre le mur, le souffle coupé, et l'inspecteur qui agrippe sa chemise à deux mains, hargneusement. La tension fait presque vibrer l'air autour d'eux.

L'angoisse court dans les veines de Sam comme du feu liquide.

_Dean._

Il est arrivé quelque chose à son frère, il en est sûr, maintenant. Sans doute à Catherine Ferry aussi, sauf qu'à l'instant il a du mal à y accorder de l'importance. Mais Sean Regan se lasse vite du silence, et commence à secouer Sam, de sorte que sa tête et ses épaules heurtent violemment le mur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous, bon sang ?!

- Inspecteur Regan…

- Où est Catherine ?!

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous débarquez en prétendant être journalistes, chez _Cat, _vous posez des questions, vous fouinez à droite, à gauche, et là elle disparaît, elle… »

Le cerveau de Sam doit recommencer lentement à fonctionner, parce que les mots du policier finissent par traverser la brume de panique qui voile son esprit.

« Inspecteur ! »

Il attrape vivement le poignet de Sean Regan, et serre un peu, juste assez pour lui faire sentir la différence de force. Regan n'est pas un gringalet, loin de là, et en tant que policier il est probablement entraîné, mais Sam est plus grand, plus fort, et il sait instinctivement qu'au corps à corps il aurait sûrement le dessus.

« Inspecteur, articule-t-il doucement, mais fermement. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il est arrivé quelque chose au Dr Ferry ? »

Il pose son autre main sur la poitrine de l'inspecteur pour le repousser. Regan le lâche soudainement, et s'écarte, mais sans le quitter du regard, méfiant.

« Je suis allé chez elle, tout à l'heure. Elle n'y étais pas, mais sa voiture était garée dehors. La porte était close, mais pas verrouillée, et une faible odeur de chloroforme flottait dans le vestibule. Tout indique qu'elle a été enlevée, et les seules personnes louches que j'ai vues traîner dans l'entourage de Cat ces derniers temps, c'est vous et votre partenaire. »

Son regard fait le tour de la chambre de motel, passe sur les deux lits, les vêtements qui traînent, l'ordinateur portable de Sam fermé sur la table, et il demande, l'hostilité brûlant dans son regard :

« Où est-il, d'ailleurs, où est votre partenaire ? »

Sam doit laisser passer quelques secondes avant de répondre, le temps de ravaler sa panique :

« Écoutez, je crois que… je crois que ce qui est arrivé à Catherine, est aussi arrivé à Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Il est allée la voir il y a plusieurs heures de cela, et il…

- Quoi ? »

Sam pense un moment que l'inspecteur va de nouveau se jeter sur lui, alors il se recule d'un pas et adopte instinctivement une position défensive. Il lève les deux mains, paumes en avant, dans un geste qu'il espère apaisant.

« Ecoutez-moi ! Dean est allé voir le Dr Ferry dans l'après-midi, il voulait… »

Il hésite un peu avant d'en dire plus. Il pense qu'il vaut mieux être le plus honnête possible avec Sean Regan, mais en même temps il ne croit pas que ce soit à lui de dévoiler ce que Catherine Ferry leur a avoué sur elle et leur père. Ce sont des informations trop personnelles, pour elle comme pour eux, alors il se décide sur un mensonge :

« Il est allée lui poser quelques questions supplémentaires, sur l'affaire. Il n'est pas revenu. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, ça ne répondait pas, et ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. J'allais à sa recherche quand vous… êtes arrivé, termine-t-il diplomatiquement.

- Et je suis censé vous croire ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas votre partenaire qui a enlevé Cat ? »

La patience de Sam, déjà limitée par l'inquiétude, commence à s'épuiser. Tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi à convaincre l'inspecteur, il ne pourra pas se lancer à la recherche de Dean, et il ignore totalement ce qui peut arriver à son frère pendant ce temps. Il essaie son regard le plus sincère, mais cela ne semble pas fonctionner, pas assez rapidement à son goût du moins.

« Inspecteur Regan, il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas vraiment journalistes, mais tout ce que nous voulons c'est trouver ce qui… qui a tué Claire Olsen. Je n'ai rien fait au Dr Ferry, mais quelqu'un lui a fait quelque chose, quelqu'un l'a _enlevée_, et a probablement enlevé mon frère aussi, et pendant que vous perdez votre temps avec moi…

- Attendez. Votre _frère _? »

Sam prend brusquement conscience de son lapsus et jure intérieurement. Le fait que Regan sache que Dean et lui sont frères n'est pas en soi tellement important, mais se trouver pris en flagrant délit d'un autre mensonge ne va pas augmenter sa crédibilité auprès de l'inspecteur.

Il pourrait enchaîner sur un nouveau bobard et broder au fil de l'inspiration, dire par exemple que Dean et lui sont demi-frères, même mère, pères différents, mais il n'a pas envie de s'enfoncer davantage, alors il hoche la tête.

« Oui, mon frère. Dean et moi sommes frères. On prétend le contraire parce que… »

Il décide qu'il va essayer d'utiliser à son avantage cette nouvelle information qu'il a laissée échapper par inadvertance.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui est important, c'est que vous me croyiez quand je vous dis que nous n'avons rien à voir là-dedans, rien à voir dans la disparition de votre amie. Je suis dans la même position que vous. Je ne plaisante pas, je n'essaie pas de vous baratiner, parce que Dean est mon frère… »

Dean lui dit souvent que toute sa force de conviction vient de son regard, de ce regard d'où transpire la sincérité et l'émotion. Il tente sa meilleure performance, face à Sean Regan qui le dévisage comme s'il était l'ennemi public numéro un, il déverse toutes ses émotions, sans retenue, tendu par la volonté de faire que l'inspecteur _comprenne._

« … il est mon grand frère. Ma seule famille, tout ce que j'ai. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, il leur est arrivé quelque chose à tous les deux, et nous sommes en train de perdre du temps.

- Et qu'est-ce que _nous _devrions faire ? Parce que je veux bien croire que vous n'avez rien à voir avec la disparition de Cat, et peut-être même que votre frère a réellement disparu comme vous le prétendez, mais il n'empêche que vous êtes louche. »

Sam baisse la tête. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse répliquer à cela.

« Vous êtes louche, répète Regan, et ce que je devrais faire, c'est signaler la disparition de Cat à mes collègues, lancer une recherche. Et dans la foulée on pourrait signaler également la disparition de votre frère, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? »

Au regard de l'inspecteur, Sam comprend bien qu'il a saisi combien Sam apprécierait _ça. _Parce qu'étant donné que Dean est officiellement mort, _et _accusé de meurtres en série, l'implication de la police est bien la dernière chose que Sam souhaite. Mais cette fois-ci, il a quelque chose à répliquer. Il baisse les mains, et se redresse de toute sa taille – il sait qu'il a l'air impressionnant quand il fait ça, et s'il le faut il n'a pas honte de l'utiliser à son avantage.

« Si telle était votre intention, vous l'auriez déjà fait, fait-il remarquer avec assurance. Dès l'instant où vous avez compris que le Dr Ferry avait été enlevée. Au lieu de ça, vous venez ici, seul.

- Et qu'en concluez vous ?

- Que vous préfèreriez régler cette affaire sans avoir à embêter vos collègues. Il y a trop de choses que vous n'aimeriez pas qu'on sache sur elle et vous.Votre liaison, bien sûr, mais pas seulement cela… »

Regan le dévisage en silence, attendant qu'il continue. Il fait preuve d'un sang-froid remarquable en la circonstance, et Sam pense à quel bon policier il doit être, quel allié précieux il ferait. Il poursuit :

« Vous l'impliquez plus qu'elle ne le devrait, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on entre chez elle la dernière fois. Vous la faite accéder à des informations auxquelles elle n'a pas droit, et elle vous aide. Et ensuite, quoi, vous récolter tous les lauriers ? »

Sam se rend compte qu'il n'a pas réussi à empêcher une certaine condescendance de filtrer dans ses paroles, et il se maudit. Il veut obtenir la coopération de l'inspecteur, pas le braquer, et peu importe ce qu'il pense au fond de lui.

Mais de manière surprenante, Sean Regan répond tranquillement :

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Les lauriers, comme vous dites, ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit. Ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

- La chasse, répond simplement Regan. Traquer les criminels les plus dangereux, les mettre sous les verrous… Cat comprend cela. C'est ce qui nous unit.

- Je… crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire. »

Il voit effectivement, il ne voit que trop bien et il se sent glacé par cette réalisation. Depuis quelque temps – depuis la mort de son père – il réfléchit à son avenir et l'université semble une perspective de plus en plus irréelle. S'il est honnête avec lui-même, vraiment honnête, il sait que ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la vengeance qu'il n'a toujours pas accomplie, ou à cause de son frère, si fragile finalement, qu'il ne peut pas laisser seul, ni même à cause des souhaits de son défunt père. C'est la chasse, comme l'a dit Regan. Il est un chasseur – l'est devenu ou l'a toujours été, peu importe, finalement– et il ne pourra arrêter que lorsqu'il sera mort.

La voix de Regan interrompt ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? demande-t-il.

- Entraidons-nous. Ensemble, je pense que nous pouvons retrouver mon frère et le Dr Ferry sans avoir à alerter les autorités. Mais ne devons pas perdre plus de temps.

- Si je dois travailler avec vous, il faut que j'en sache un peu plus. Vous ne m'apparaissez pas exactement comme fiable, vous comprenez ?

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Vous dites enquêter sur la mort de Claire Olsen, mais à quel titre ? Pourquoi cacher votre véritable identité ? »

Sam esquisse une grimace furtive. Quelle stratégie adopter ? Mentir à l'inspecteur, même si Sam sait qu'il est plutôt bon à ce jeu-là, ne lui semble pas la route à suivre. Sean Regan est un policier, il a l'habitude qu'on lui raconte toutes sortes de bobards, et on n'avance pas dans ce métier sans développer un certain instinct. Si Sam est percé à jour, la fragile trêve qu'il a réussi à établir entre eux risque bien de voler en éclats, et il se retrouvera avec la police sur le dos.

Mais opter pour l'honnêteté… ça passe ou ça casse, comme dirait Dean.

« Vous risquez de ne pas me croire.

- Allez-y toujours. »

Sam prend une profonde inspiration, avant de se lancer.

« Mon frère et moi, on est… On est des chasseurs. »

ooOoo

Les réveils dans le brouillard avec un mal de tête carabiné sont suffisamment monnaie courante dans ma vie pour que ni la confusion, ni la douleur ne me surprennent lorsque je reviens à moi. Il n'empêche que je me rends presque immédiatement compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Je suis allongée, mais je sais que je ne suis pas dans mon lit, car le matelas, ou du moins ce sur quoi je repose est dur – bien que pas aussi dur que le sol me dit mon expérience – et bosselé.

Je cligne des yeux, et laisse échapper un gémissement. Il fait plutôt sombre, pas complètement noir, mais suffisamment obscur pour que mes yeux n'arrivent pas encore à distinguer mon environnement.

Je sursaute quand une voix grave grogne pas loin de mon oreille :

« Vous allez bien ? »

Le coup des voix désincarnées ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, mais je suis encore trop groggy pour éprouver de la frayeur, alors je réponds spontanément :

« Plus ou moins, merci.

- Super. Vous pourriez vous pousser, maintenant ? »

Je me redresse, déconcertée, et bouge un peu. Je tombe de quelques centimètres, et cette fois je pense que je suis bien sur le sol, car je sens des cailloux sous mes genoux et mes mains. Je me retourne, pour voir sur quoi j'étais, et qui vient de me parler.

C'est Dean Winchester, qui s'est adossé contre un mur, et il semble bien que je n'étais pas du tout étendue sur un matelas, mais sur lui – heureusement, il en faut plus pour m'embarrasser. Il y a de la lumière qui provient du plafond, suffisamment pour que je distingue la grimace de douleur qui déforme son visage.

« Vous êtes blessé ?

- Ma cheville, la droite, grommelle-t-il. Je pense qu'elle est cassée. »

Il a l'air bien plus nonchalant quand il dit cela que ne devrait l'être quelqu'un dans sa situation. Je ne sais pas si c'est une attitude macho qu'il pense devoir revêtir en ma présence, où s'il a seulement l'habitude d'être blessé. Peut-être les deux.

« Laissez-moi voir ça. »

Je ne suis pas médecin, mais j'ai tout de même fait deux ans en fac de médecine avant d'être renvoyée pour avoir eu une liaison avec un de mes professeurs. C'est suffisant pour m'avoir permis de continuer une formation médicale en autodidacte par la suite. Je m'apprête à lui dire tout cela, à le rassurer sur mes compétences, mais il ne formule pas d'objection lorsque je commence à relever la jambe de son jean.

Sa chaussure monte sur sa cheville, qui est trop enflée pour je veuille prendre le risque de la lui retirer. Je tâte un peu, précautionneusement, et il étouffe un gémissement.

« Je crois que vous avez raison. Vous avez mal autre part ?

- Hmm, partout ? Mais ce ne sont que des bleus.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Croyez-moi, je sais faire la différence entre des bleus et des os brisés. »

Je veux bien le croire. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour lui. Mes yeux se sont habitués à la pénombre, et je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes dans une cave, apparemment. Je distingue un vélo, quelques caisses, des objets non identifiés qui traînent, mais dans l'ensemble il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à voir. La lumière provient d'un trou au-dessus de nous, et il s'agit probablement de la lumière du jour.

« Comment est-ce que nous sommes arrivés là ? »

Dean me regarde comme si je venais de poser la question à un million de dollars. C'est une bonne question, avec probablement une longue réponse, alors j'attends patiemment.

« Vous vous rappelez que je suis venu chez vous ? »

Je cherche dans mes souvenirs, et ça me revient. Dean Winchester a frappé à ma porte dans l'après-midi, demandant à me parler. Je me doutais de ce dont il voulait que nous discutions, et ça ne me réjouissait pas spécialement, mais je l'ai tout de même laissé entrer. Je suis allée à la cuisine faire du café, dont nous allions probablement avoir besoin en grande quantité, et là quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

« Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Quelqu'un a frappé. Je suis allée ouvrir… Et là je ne sais plus trop.

- Il vous a chloroformé, annonce abruptement Dean. Et ensuite il vous a porté jusqu'à sa voiture. Il faut lui reconnaître ça, il avait un culot monstrueux.

- Et pourquoi on se retrouve tous les deux dans une cave ? Il n'est pas ici, il n'est pas… ?

- Non, non. Il est parti.

- Vous feriez mieux de me raconter ça en détail. »

Il utilise ses bras pour se caler un peu mieux contre le mur, et prend une profonde inspiration.

« Eh bien, j'ai vu ce qui vous est arrivé, mais je n'ai pas pu intervenir. Je n'avais pas d'armes… » Il a une grimace d'autodépréciation, et je me demande s'il se reproche de ne pas être intervenu, ou de ne pas avoir eu d'armes sur lui. « … alors j'ai fouillé dans votre cuisine, et j'ai pris un couteau. J'étais venu sans ma voiture, aussi, et il a fallu que j'en… emprunte une dans la rue. Avec tout ça, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas le perdre.

- Il savait que vous étiez là ?

- J'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas vu, mais si j'étais sur le point de commettre un enlèvement, j'observerais les lieux un moment avant de passer à l'acte. Alors peut-être qu'il savait que j'étais là, et n'en avait tout simplement rien à foutre. En tout cas je l'ai suivi, jusqu'à un quartier à l'abandon.

- Vous savez où nous sommes ?

- Non, je ne connais pas bien la ville. Je ne suis venu qu'une fois avant cela. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on peut crier tant qu'on voudra, personne ne nous entendra. »

Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup à déterminer où nous sommes. Depuis la dévastation apportée par l'ouragan Katrina un an auparavant, plus d'un quartier a été laissé à l'abandon, les maisons ouvertes à tout vent et pourrissant sur pied.

« Bon, en tout cas il est entré dans l'une des maisons. Elle est en partie aménagée, comme si quelqu'un avait vécu ici il n'y a pas longtemps, moins d'un an, en tout cas. Et pas genre camping sous le toit qui fuit. Il y a un lit à baldaquin, une armoire, une commode, des tapis…Il vous a posé sur le lit.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai attendu qu'il sorte de la pièce, chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture, pour venir vous chercher. Je préférais éviter la confrontation, vu que je n'avais qu'un couteau de cuisine, et que… Enfin, bref, pour une fois que je ne me jette pas dans la mêlée sans réfléchir, comme me le reproche mon frère à longueur de temps, ça ne m'a pas beaucoup réussi. Sous l'un des tapis, il y avait un trou. Lui devait savoir où il était, mais moi j'ai marché droit dedans. Et on est tombés » Il a un petit rire. « Je crois bien que c'est le gag de l'année.»

Il y a quelque chose, par terre, à côté de nous. Je passe ma main dessus, et c'est doux. C'est le fameux tapis traître, un tapis de bonne qualité, si j'en crois ce que me dit le bout de mes doigts. Qui irait meubler une maison en ruine avec du mobilier de cette qualité ?

« Merci pour avoir amorti ma chute, alors. » Il me répond par un sourire sarcastique. « Mais le ravisseur… Vous avez dit qu'il était parti. Il ne va pas revenir ? Il ne nous a pas entendu tomber ?

- C'est là le plus drôle dans cette histoire. Il est venu, il s'est penché au bord du trou, et puis… il s'est barré.

- Comme ça ? Il n'a rien dit ?

- Pas un mot.

- Mais il va peut-être revenir, alors.

- Aucune idée. Vous n'êtes pas restée très longtemps inconsciente après cela. »

L'idée que le ravisseur n'est peut-être pas loin, va peut-être revenir et nous cueillir comme deux fleurs, envoie une brusque décharge d'adrénaline dans mon système. Je me lève, et commence à faire le tour de la cave à tâtons.

« Faites gaffe à où vous mettez les pieds, ça ne servirait à rien qu'on soit tous les deux estropiés, commente Dean en me suivant du regard.

- Oui, oui… »

Évidemment, c'est à cet instant que je me prends les pieds, dans – je me penche, et je ramasse quelque chose qui s'avère être – une pompe à vélo. Je jette l'objet en direction d'un amas de caisses, et je reprends mon exploration. Je trouve une porte, et je tâte la surface en bois jusqu'à ce que je trouve la poignée.

« Vous avez trouvé la porte ? On va pouvoir se tirer d'ici ?

- Attendez, j'essaie d'ouvrir. »

« Essayer » étant le mot-clé. J'enclenche la poignée, je tire, je pousse, mais la porte ne bouge pas.

« Ça ne s'ouvre pas ? »

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, et m'acharne encore un peu contre la porte. Je ne sais pas si elle est verrouillée, si quelque chose la bloque de l'autre côté, ou si le bois a gonflé à cause de l'humidité de l'inondation causée par l'ouragan, mais en tout cas, elle ne s'ouvre pas. Je donne un dernier coup, avec une violence alimentée par la frustration. Je soupire, et me tourne vers Dean, qui lève un sourcil.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire non. »

Je retourne vers lui, et me laisse tomber à ses côtés. Je m'apprête à me laisser submerger par le découragement, mais une idée me traverse l'esprit.

« Vous devez avoir un téléphone portable, non ? Le mien est resté chez moi, mais vous devez avoir le vôtre sur vous ?

- Il était dans ma poche de jean, mais il n'y est plus. Il a dû être éjecté pendant la chute. »

C'est suffisant pour me pousser à me lever de nouveau, et à recommencer à fouiller la cave, cette fois-ci en maintenant mon regard dirigé vers le sol. Quand j'atteins le coin le moins éclairé par la lumière qui descend du trou au plafond, je me mets à genoux et j'explore le sol avec mes mains.

« Ça y est je l'ai ! »

Dean me tend la main, et je lui donne l'appareil. Il sourit d'un air réjoui comme si je lui cédais le Saint Graal, mais la lueur d'espoir est vite étouffée dans l'oeuf.

« Ah, merde !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Foutu, il est mort. C'est vraiment de la camelote, ce truc », et il conclut en balançant le téléphone à travers la cave.

Je me suis de nouveau assise près de lui, adossée contre le mur, et nous restons comme ça quelques instants, sans rien dire, le temps que la réalité de notre situation s'impose à nous. Je demande finalement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? »

Dean hausse les épaules.

« On attend. Sam va nous trouver. »

Je l'observe pour déterminer son degré de conviction, savoir s'il essaie seulement de me rassurer. Mais ce que je lis sur son visage, ce n'est pas seulement de la confiance, mais une foi entière, absolue, sans place aucune pour le doute. Je ne connais pas suffisamment Sam Winchester pour savoir si cette foi est bien placée ou non, mais c'est effectivement assez réconfortant.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau, mais il est nécessaire pour que mon cerveau se remette à fonctionner. Je repense aux évènements racontés par Dean Winchester, qui nous ont conduit à nous retrouver tous les deux dans cette cave, et vraisemblablement pour un moment.

Un homme se présente à ma porte – un homme dont je n'arrive toujours pas à retrouver les traits. Il me chloroforme, m'enlève, et m'emmène jusqu'à une maison abandonnée, visiblement occupée au moins par intermittence.

« L'homme qui m'a enlevé…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça ne serait pas le meurtrier ? C'est peut-être tiré pas les cheveux, mais si c'était peut-être lui, celui qui a tué Claire Olsen, et… les autres. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Est-ce que je pense que c'est le meurtrier de Claire Olsen et des autres qui vous a enlevée ?

- Oui.

- Ah, euh. »

Pour une raison quelconque, il a l'air…en plein conflit intérieur. Il baisse la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. Puis il se tourne vers moi, et ses yeux verts luisent étrangement dans la semi obscurité.

« Je ne pense pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Non, en fait j'en suis sûr. »


	4. Chapter 4

Note: _J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien en cette fin de mois d'août! Nouveau chapitre pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de me suivre jusqu'ici. Comme toujours, j'espère que vous aimerez, et en particulier, que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop: maintenir l'intérêt du lecteur n'est pas une tâche facile, et personnellement j'ai l'impression que mon histoire n'a pas l'air d'avancer (mais ça suit son bonhomme de chemin, je vous assure! En même temps, c'est peut-être parce que je sais à l'avance tout ce qui va arriver que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de suspense...) Bon, trêve de bavardage, place aux frères Winchester!_

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un. Je vous le ferai savoir, quand il y aura du progrès dans cette direction..._

**Chapitre 4 : Enquête.**

Le silence à l'intérieur de la voiture de l'inspecteur Regan comme à peser un peu à Sam. Il a pourtant l'habitude des longs trajets silencieux, mais quand il est avec son frère, au moins ce silence est amical et confortable. C'est simplement qu'étant ensemble pratiquement 24 heures sur 24, Sam et Dean ne ressentent pas toujours le besoin de se parler.

Le silence à l'instant est lourd de la conversation qui a précédé, si lourd que Sam a presque l'impression de pouvoir entendre l'air bruisser dans l'espace étroit de la voiture.

Il avait décidé d'y aller à fond avec Sean Regan, et le fait est, il n'a pas pris de gants. Sans entrer dans des détails personnels, il a expliqué ce que lui et Dean faisaient dans la vie. Puis il a parlé de leurs soupçons en ce qui concernait l'affaire en cours.

Jamais il ne lui était arrivé de dire la vérité à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été témoin au moins de quelque chose d'inhabituel. Alors évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'inspecteur le croit vraiment. Lui-même ne pense pas qu'il y aurait cru si ce n'était pas déjà sa vie.

De fait, l'inspecteur Regan n'a pas cru ce que lui a raconté Sam, et honnêtement, qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Un moment, la discussion est même devenue si orageuse que Sam a commencé à regretter d'avoir opté pour la franchise. Mais ils ont fini tout de même par trouver un terrain d'entente, parce qu'ils sont au moins tombés d'accord sur ce que devrait être leur première action – preuve, s'il en était besoin, de la similitude de leurs boulots. En attendant que Sam ait des preuves de ce qu'il dit, ils peuvent au moins s'engager dans la même direction.

La première chose que Regan a faite, en constatant la disparition de Catherine, a été d'aller interroger les voisins, au cas où l'un d'eux aurait vu quelque chose. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous absents au moment où Catherine a probablement été enlevé, au travail, ou partis faire des courses, en tout cas, pas là pour leur être utile à quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a qu'une personne que Regan n'a pas pu interroger, parce qu'elle n'était toujours pas présente au moment où il a frappé. Avec un peu – ou beaucoup – de chance, elle sera enfin rentrée, et pourra leur apprendre quelque chose.

Sam a eu un choc en se rendant compte que l'Impala est restée garée en face du motel. Le chemin jusqu'à chez Catherine Ferry n'est pas si long, probablement guère plus de quarante minutes à pied, mais Sam sait bien que son frère ne marche jamais quelque part s'il peut y aller en voiture. La seule raison qui aurait pu le faire décider de se rendre à sa destination à pied, serait d'avoir eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam trouve qu'il y a dans l'idée que Dean a laissé sa précieuse voiture derrière lui quelque chose de fondamentalement… dérangeant. Comme un mauvais présage qui le nargue avec la perspective glaçante de ne jamais retrouver Dean – ou de le retrouver trop tard.

Il aurait bien utilisé l'Impala pour se déplacer, répugnant à la laisser derrière lui, mais Regan a insisté pour qu'ils prennent sa propre voiture – et n'a même pas eu besoin de préciser qu'il était hors de question qu'ils fassent voitures séparées. La confiance est bien trop fragile entre eux, pratiquement inexistante à vrai dire, et Sam a eu le bon sens de ne pas élever de protestations.

Regan se gare et sort de sa voiture, s'engage dans l'allée qui conduit à la porte d'entrée, sans prendre la peine de regarder derrière lui pour voir si Sam le suit. Sam claque la portière côté passager pour la fermer, avec un infime pincement au cœur quand elle ne produit aucun grincement. Il imagine combien Dean se moquerait de lui s'il savait ça ; il se promet qu'il le lui dira dès qu'il le retrouvera.

En attendant, Regan a déjà frappé à la porte, et celle-ci vient de s'ouvrir. Sam presse le pas pour pouvoir se tenir derrière lui, lorsqu'une femme passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Elle a environ la quarantaine, à en juger par les fines rides aux coins de ses yeux, lesquels sont d'un bleu étonnamment brillant, alors que tout le reste d'elle paraît terne et fatiguée.

« Oui ?

- Inspecteur Regan, annonce abruptement Regan en produisant son badge de ce geste vif et officiel que Sam et Dean ont mis un certain temps à maîtriser.

- Et lui, qui c'est ? » demande la femme en regardant Sam par-dessus l'épaule de l'inspecteur.

Sam pourrait montrer son propre badge – confectionné avec amour par son grand frère – sauf qu'il doute que Regan apprécierait. Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à balancer le premier bobard crédible qui lui passera par la tête, mais l'inspecteur le devance.

« Il est consultant », déclare-t-il d'un ton tellement définitif que la femme ne pose pas de questions supplémentaires, comme par exemple _consultant en quoi ?_

« Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, reprend-t-il. Madame… ?

- Madame Kentley.

- Madame Kentley. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

Mme Kentley détourne brièvement le regard vers l'intérieur de la maison, visiblement guère enchantée par la demande.

« C'est que… ma fille vient de s'endormir. Elle a le sommeil léger, et le bruit des voix… Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais qu'on reste sur le pas de la porte.

- Très bien. Ça ne sera pas long de toute manière. Est-ce vous étiez chez vous cet après-midi ?

- Je travaillais. »

Même s'il s'attendait à cette réponse, Sam ressent tout de même avec acuité la morsure de la déception. La femme reprend :

« Pourquoi posez-vous cette question ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ici dans l'après-midi. Quelqu'un a été enlevé.

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Nous voulions juste savoir si vous aviez vu quelque chose de suspect, mais si vous n'étiez pas là…

- Vous avez une idée de l'heure à laquelle c'est arrivé ? »

Regan étudie un instant la femme, probablement aussi intrigué que Sam par l'insistance de Mme Kentley. Normalement, ils devraient déjà être partis à la recherche d'autres pistes plus prometteuses.

« Pas d'heure précise, répond-t-il lentement. Mais ça devait être entre 15h et 18h.

- Parce que, je suis repassée chez moi dans l'après-midi, j'avais oublié quelque chose. Il devait être… 16 et quelques.

- Et vous avez vu quelque chose ?

- Ce n'était pas.. Rien de vraiment… suspect, ni rien. Mais il y avait une voiture… Une voiture est passée près de moi, gris métallisé, et je l'ai remarquée parce que ses vitres étaient teintées, mais vous savez, teintées très noir. Évidemment, je n'ai rien vu du tout de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Vous croyez que c'est important ? Vous croyez que c'est la voiture qui a… ?

- C'est une possibilité. Merci de votre coopération Mme Kentley. Bonne soirée. »

Une fois que la porte s'est refermée, Regan se tourne vers Sam, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont quitté la chambre de motel, le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Pendant une seconde, Sam trouve à l'inspecteur une ressemblance aussi étrange que déconcertante avec John Winchester.

--

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Sam tourne la tête vers l'inspecteur, qui garde les yeux fixés sur la route. Il est un peu étonné de s'entendre demander son avis, mais il réfléchit effectivement au témoignage de Mme Kentley depuis qu'ils ont quitté le quartier de Catherine Ferry. Ce qu'il pense ? Les vitres teintées lui évoquent le vampire se protégeant de la lumière – même s'il est vrai qu'il ne sait pas à quel point il est influencé par son besoin frénétique de trouver rapidement une piste qui le conduirait à son frère.

Il sait maintenant ce qu'a pu ressentir Dean lorsqu'il s'est fait enlevé par cette famille de chasseurs dérangés, quelques mois auparavant. L'incertitude, l'angoisse, la pression du temps qui passe – même si la cage dans laquelle il a été retenu n'était guère agréable, Sam se demande si ce n'était pas en fait la position la plus confortable.

Mais de toute façon, Sam ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de prononcer le mot « vampire » devant l'inspecteur si tôt après leur discussion dans la chambre de motel. Il médite un instant sa réponse, puis :

« Je pense que ce pourrait être la même personne qui a enlevé et tué Claire Olsen. Et les autres.

- Les autres ? »

Sam s'accorde un sourire.

« Nous connaissons notre métier, inspecteur. Et croyez le ou non, il n'est pas si différent du vôtre.

- Vraiment ? »

Sam trouve amusant que le ton ironique de l'inspecteur corresponde à celui qu'adopterait Dean en réponse à la même réplique, mais c'est une réflexion pour un moment plus propice, alors il reprend :

« Vraiment, oui. En tout cas, nous avons déterré les mêmes cas que vous, probablement, et nous avons fait la même corrélation. »

La voiture s'arrête, et Sam constate avec surprise qu'ils sont de retour au motel des frères Winchester. Puis il se dit que l'inspecteur préfère sans doute ne pas être vu en compagnie de Sam par des gens qu'il connaît, alors il sort de la voiture, et fouille ses poches à la recherche de sa clé.

C'est absurde, mais quand il entre dans la chambre et qu'il n'y voit pas Dean, il se sent submergé par une vague de désespoir, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que son frère soit revenu en son absence et l'attende allongé tranquillement sur le lit, une bière dans une main et la télécommande de la télé dans l'autre. Regan passe près de lui pour aller s'asseoir sur un des lits – celui de Dean – sans attendre d'invitation.

« Il y a des trous dans votre hypothèse, objecte-t-il comme si leur conversation n'avait connu aucune interruption. Le temps, déjà. Un autre enlèvement si tôt après celui de Claire Olsen ?

- Et combien de temps aurait-il dû attendre ? Les deux premiers meurtres que nous connaissons sont espacés de onze ans, les suivants de huit ans, puis sept ans avant la mort de Claire Olsen. Et le timing des meurtres ne correspond à rien : des dates différentes, des saisons différentes, des… périodes du calendrier lunaire différentes. »

Sam est debout devant l'inspecteur, et il commence à parler avec les mains, ce qu'il fait quand il se laisse emporter. Il essaie de se calmer, de se rappeler que ce n'est pas avec Dean qu'il discute, mais avec quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être convaincu de sa santé mentale

« Pour autant qu'on sache, le tueur frappe quand il lui chante, conclut-il plus posément.

- Peut-être, admet Regan, visiblement à contrecoeur. Mais autre problème, Cat ne correspond pas au profil. Elle a trente ans, elle est trop âgée.

- Je sais, mais qu'est-ce qui constitue ce profil au juste ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je veux dire, à part le fait que ce sont des femmes, et qu'elles avaient toutes entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, les victimes n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, que ce soit leur apparence physique, l'endroit où elles vivaient, leur milieu social. La tranche d'âge pourrait n'être qu'un hasard, je veux dire, le tueur pourrait ne pas objecter à quelqu'un de plus âgé.

- Les tueurs en série ont des types, ils choisissent leurs victimes selon des critères spécifiques, qui leur sont propres.

- Oui, oui, sans doute, je vous fais confiance à ce sujet, mais peut-être que…

- Vous pensez que ce n'est pas un tueur en série ? »

Sam s'est assis sur son propre lit, tourné vers l'inspecteur, toujours sur celui de Dean. Il est assailli par une lassitude qui handicape son processus de réflexion, une fatigue assommante qui lui donne envie de ne rien faire d'autre que s'allonger et dormir jusqu'au lendemain, mais il se force à prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Je pense que le tueur dévie des critères habituels, qu'il n'est pas un tueur en série, disons, classique. » _Oui, en particulier parce que c'est un vampire, _ajoute-t-il intérieurement, mais encore une fois, il ne peut pas le dire à voix haute. « Il veut quelque chose. Il cherche quelque chose, mais nous ne savons pas encore quoi.

- Très bien, admettons. Admettons, mais la seule chose que ça signifie, c'est qu'il n'est pas impossible que le tueur ait enlevé Cat, mais rien qui m'assure vraiment qu'il s'agit de la même personne.

- Avez-vous une meilleure idée ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait vouloir enlever le Dr Ferry ? Parce qu'on a pas le temps, il faut qu'on agisse dans un sens. On ne va pas parcourir la Nouvelle-Orléans au hasard dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose.

- Je ne vois pas qui pourrait vouloir enlever Cat. Mais vous partez du principe que c'est elle qu'on a voulu enlever, et que votre frère s'est juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et si c'était l'inverse ?

- L'inverse ?

- Quelqu'un pourrait vouloir enlever votre frère, Sam ? »

Sam est sincèrement pris au dépourvu par cette hypothèse qu'il n'a pas envisagée. Il est vrai, Dean n'est pas populaire partout où il passe, mais rares sont les personnes qui connaissent sa véritable identité. Le nom de Gordon Walker traverse son esprit, mais outre que la voiture décrite n'était pas la sienne, Sam doute que ce double enlèvement correspondrait au M.O de Gordon. Malgré ses défauts, il reste un chasseur ; il n'impliquerait une femme innocente dans une vengeance personnelle, et puis il aurait déjà contacté Sam.

Qui pourrait connaître Dean à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Ils ne sont jamais venu ici auparavant, pas que Sam se souvienne, mais peut-être que… Et tout d'un coup Sam se rappelle, le jour où ils se sont retrouvés, quand son frère s'est introduit par effraction dans son appartement de Palo Alto, Dean a mentionné la Nouvelle-Orléans. Sa dernière affaire se situait à la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais il n'arrive à retrouver aucun autre détail dont Dean aurait pu lui faire part.

« Mon frère est venu ici, il y a presque un an. Mais je n'étais pas avec lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, si quiconque pourrait avoir une raison de lui en vouloir.

- Il ne vous a rien dit, rien qui pourrait nous donner une piste, un détail ?

- Non. Mon frère et moi… mon frère et moi, on s'est trouvés séparés pendant quelques années. On ne se parlait plus pour… certaines raisons, pas aussi importantes qu'on le pensait à l'époque, enfin, vous savez sans doute ce que c'est… En tout cas, depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés, on ne discute pas beaucoup de cette période-là. Chacun a peur de froisser l'autre, je suppose. Il n'y a rien qui pourrait nous aider, pas à moins que je me souvienne de quelque chose. Je pense toujours que l'affaire Olsen est notre meilleure option. »

L'inspecteur soupire, et pendant un instant, Sam voit sur son visage des traces de la fatigue que lui-même ressent. Il se rappelle qu'il n'est pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour une personne à laquelle il tient.

« Vous avez les dossiers des affaires précédentes ? demande-t-il doucement. Oui, vous les avez. Vous les aviez amenés chez le Dr Ferry. Vous pourriez les ramener ici, que j'y jette un coup d'œil ? »

Il est un peu surpris quand l'inspecteur acquiesce sans protester. Il se lève et se rapproche de Sam, qui a un réflexe de recul – après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés aussi près l'un de l'autre, la confrontation n'a été guère aimable – mais l'inspecteur n'a pas l'air agressif.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empare vivement du poignet droit de Sam. Il le tient fermement, mais ne sert pas trop fort, pas au point de lui faire mal. Le cœur de Sam se met à battre un plus vite, mais il n'est pas tellement inquiet. Il a été en danger suffisamment souvent pour savoir reconnaître les véritables menaces.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

- Restez tranquille. »

L'inspecteur sort une paire de menotte de sa poche, et entreprend d'attacher Sam au montant de son lit.

« Inspecteur, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Je veux être sûr que vous serez là quand je reviendrais. Je ne vous fais toujours pas totalement confiance. »

Sam se retrouve à nouveau seul dans la chambre pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il tire un peu sur la chaîne, et soupire. Il pourrait se libérer, et il est presque tenté de le faire, par provocation, mais c'est la partie diplomate en lui qui finit par l'emporter.

Il espère juste que Regan ne restera pas parti trop longtemps.

ooOoo

« Comment ça, vous en êtes sûr ? »

Dire que les paroles de Dean m'intriguent serait un euphémisme. Comment pourrait-il être sûr que mon ravisseur et le meurtrier de Claire Olsen sont une seule et même personne ? Un monologue mélodramatique du criminel ?

« Dean ? »

Dean soupire.

«Sam m'a dit que vous aviez lu le journal de notre père. »

Il me regarde et il a l'air plus désapprobateur que ne l'a été son frère, ce qui tranche étrangement avec l'attitude provocatrice qu'il a adoptée jusqu'à maintenant.

« En effet.

- On ne vous a jamais appris le sens du mot « privé » ? Non, ne répondez pas, peu importe. En tout cas, vous savez donc… ce qu'on fait.

- Oui, vous… »

Je réalise brusquement que pour une raison quelconque – probablement le choc de rencontrer les enfants d'un de mes anciens amants se faisant passer pour des journalistes – je ne me suis pas demandée ce que venaient faire Sam et Dean à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Visiblement, ils enquêtaient sur la mort de Claire Olsen, mais à aucun moment je ne me suis arrêtée pour me poser la question _pourquoi ?_ Si j'en crois le journal de John, les chasseurs – ceux qui ne poursuivent pas le daim – se chargent de démêler les affaires dans lesquelles est impliqué quelque chose de… surnaturel.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Qui… qu'est-ce qui a tué Claire Olsen, d'après vous ?

- Un vampire. »

Je reste un moment la bouche ouverte, à regarder bêtement Dean, qui apparemment n'est pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

« Un vampire, du genre…

- Du genre aux dents pointues, qui se nourrit de sang humain. Un vampire, quoi.

- La morsure sur Claire Olsen…

- Les vampires ont une autre série de dents – des crocs, en fait – rétractables. C'est ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, quand il vous a déposée sur le lit, il s'est penché sur vous, a sorti ses canines… Et puis il les a rangées, et s'est barré. Je peux vous dire que c'était super glauque, très Hannibal Lecter. Je n'ai pas essayé de l'attraper, parce que les vampires sont plutôt résistants, et que je n'avais qu'un petit couteau de cuisine, et que je me voyais mal le décapiter avec ça.

- Et les, euh…les pieux dans le cœur ?

- Ça ne marche pas, ça, c'est des conneries. Ainsi que les croix, les gousses d'ail… Ça n'a pas d'effet sur eux. Le soleil ne fait que les gêner. Seule la bonne vieille décapitation est définitive.

- Ah. »

Mon cerveau se remet lentement à fonctionner, et passé le choc initial, je me rends compte que tout ça ne me bouleverse pas outre mesure, pas autant que cela le devrait, probablement. Les vampires, ok, pas de problèmes. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais rencontré la monstruosité. Je demande brièvement pourquoi je suis prête à croire Dean Winchester sur parole, mais cette pensée s'efface rapidement. Je me suis mis à réfléchir aux paroles de Dean.

« Comment êtes-vous sûr que c'est le même, euh, vampire ? Il ne pourrait pas s'agir d'un autre ?

- Peu probable. Vous voyez, les vampires sont plutôt grégaires. Les gens qu'ils tuent, c'est leur repas, et ils partagent leurs repas. Ils vivent en communauté. Or, il n'y avait qu'une seule marque de morsure.

- Sur le cou, oui. C'est assez… cliché, non ?

- Ouais. Et inutilement ostentatoire. Ce vampire, il est pas commun, et il est seul. Le vampire qui vous a enlevé était seul, lui aussi, il ne vous a pas emmené à son « nid », retrouver ses joyeux compères, comme un vampire normal l'aurait fait. Quelle est la probabilité pour qu'il y ait deux vampires solitaires en ville qui tuent le temps en enlevant des femmes ? »

Je l'observe avec une nouvelle appréciation. Je ne me crois pas du genre à juger selon les apparences, mais je dois avouer qu'en rencontrant les frères Winchester, j'avais inconsciemment désigné Sam comme le cerveau du tandem, et Dean comme le bras armé. Mais ce que je vois devant moi à l'instant, c'est un homme intelligent, capable de raisonnements sophistiqués. Il me fait un peu penser à Sean, en plus jeune.

« Quoi ? demande-t-il brusquement. J'ai du persil entre les dents ?

- Non, rien. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- Allez-y, mais ça ne va pas servir à grand-chose. On est coincé ici, pour l'instant. En attendant qu'on nous trouve, on ne peut rien faire.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir une grande confiance dans les capacités de Sam. »

À la mention du nom de son frère, l'expression de Dean change brièvement : quelque chose d'infiniment doux, de chaleureux, passe sur son visage, puis disparaît tout aussi vite, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne s'en empare et qu'on ne s'en serve contre lui.

« Sam est une tête, répond-t-il nonchalamment. Quand il se rendra compte que je ne reviens pas, il va se mettre en chasse, et il est doué, je vous assure. Il est obstiné, aussi, et il ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il nous aura retrouvé. Je sais qu'il n'en a pas l'air, avec sa tête de chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route, mais mon petit frère est un vrai pitbull quand il s'y met. »

J'ai un peu de mal à réconcilier l'image du pitbull avec celle du jeune homme que j'ai vu, celui qui dissimule sa taille et sa stature imposante, qui parle doucement, et dont les yeux semblent être le reflet de l'âme, mais je suppose que Dean connaît son frère un peu mieux que moi. Je me demande si Sean s'est rendu compte de ma disparition.

Avec le jour qui diminue, il fait de plus en plus sombre dans la cave, et bientôt nous ne serons sans doute plus capables de nous voir. Même si je n'ai jamais eu particulièrement peur du noir, cette perspective m'angoisse irrationnellement. Il faut soudain que je parle, alors je cherche un sujet de conversation – autre que les vampires.

« Dean ?

- Hmm ?

- Vous veniez me parler n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, ouais, mais…

- Eh bien, on n'a pas vraiment autre chose à faire que de discuter, non ?

- Je ne sais pas… Avec ce qui vient de se passer – vous savez, le vampire, et nous enfermés dans une cave – ben, ça ne semble plus avoir la même importance.

- Allez-y quand même. »

Dean hésite, l'air soudainement plus jeune qu'auparavant. Je prends une expression aussi encourageante que possible, ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose étant donné que je ne suis pas la personne la plus psychologue qui existe.

« Mon père… Est-ce que vous l'aimiez ? »

La question me prend au dépourvu. Dean ne paraît pas savoir quelle réponse lui conviendrait le mieux, et en conséquence, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus facile à entendre pour lui ?

« Je…je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça, en vérité.

- Ça veut dire non, alors ?

- Non. Non, pas vraiment. »

Il détourne son regard de moi et baisse la tête. Je me sens obligée d'ajouter quelque chose :

« Je suis sûr qu'il était un très bon père. »

En réalité, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je dis. Ce que je connaissais de John Winchester ne permet pas de juger de ses capacités en tant que père. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que derrière son apparence calme et maîtrisée, il y avait chez lui une certaine intensité, une certaine… obscurité, aussi, qui faisait écho en moi, et qui s'est traduit entre nous par du sexe fiévreux et désespéré. Mais bien sûr, je ne vais pas aller dire ça à son fils.

Dean ne dit pas mot pendant un instant, et je vois sa mâchoire se contracter. Puis il souffle, la tête toujours penchée vers le sol – et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'adresse vraiment à moi :

« Ouais, je ne sais pas trop. »


	5. Chapter 5

Note n°1: _Aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews pour ma traduction "Rites funéraires" (les autres vous pouvez directement passer à la suite): j'ai traduit et transmis vos reviews à Bardicvoice, l'auteur originale: elle a été très touchée, et elle est ravie d'avoir contribué à faire pleurer des gens dans une autre langue que la sienne!_

Note n°2: _Ce nouveau chapitre est un petit peu en retard, désolée. D'après mes savantes estimations, il y aura un autre chapitre après celui-ci, puis un épilogue avec seulement Sam et Dean. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Comme la plupart des auteurs de fanfics, les reviews sont ma drogue._

Avertissement: _attention, les choses se corsent un peu dans ce chapitre: nous avons, réflexion autour du suicide, contenus sexuels assez explicites (enfin, rien de bien méchant, mais vous voilà prévenus)._

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un._

**Chapitre 5 : L'homme du square Jackson.**

Sam est assis en tailleur sur son lit, son ordinateur ouvert en face de lui, bourdonnant doucement, et il est entouré de photos, de rapports d'autopsie, de dépositions, de rapports d'enquêtes, qui recouvrent le couvre-lit au point qu'on ne le distingue presque plus. Il frotte machinalement son poignet, là où la menotte était un peu trop serrée, et jette un coup d'œil au lit d'à côté sur lequel s'est étendu Sean Regan pour grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.

L'inspecteur est revenu quelques heures plus tôt avec tous les dossiers concernant les meurtres précédents, a détaché Sam, et ils se sont mis au travail sans plus tarder – sans perdre de temps à commenter l'incident des menottes.

Sam a commencé sa recherche avec une idée en tête : trouver qui les victimes avaient pu rencontrer peu avant leur mort qui pourrait se révéler être leur assassin, comme le mystérieux rendez-vous de Claire Olsen. La difficulté est que l'homme – ou plutôt le vampire – leur a probablement fait promettre à toutes le secret, comme il l'a fait avec Claire. _Il sait ce qu'il fait. Alors cette morsure, ça rime à quoi ? Pourquoi voudrait-il attirer les chasseurs, à défaut des policiers ?_

Ils ont fini par déterrer un témoignage intéressant, sur l'affaire la plus récente – datant de 1999. La victime était Tracy Short, jeune secrétaire de 22 ans, et quelques jours avant sa disparition, sa meilleure amie Elly Baxter l'avait croisée près du square Jackson, dans le quartier français, au bras d'un homme qu'Elly n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. La jeune femme avait déclaré à la police que son amie avait eu _'l'air gênée, comme si ça l'embêtait que je les ai vu ensemble. Elle a tout fait pour écourter la conversation .' _

Elly n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprendre le nom de l'homme en question. Sa description de l'inconnu est plus que vague – _'la quarantaine, mince, brun, de l'allure' – _mais Sam et Regan espèrent pouvoir aller l'interroger ce matin même à la première heure, si toutefois Elly Baxter a conservé son adresse de l'époque. Après seulement sept ans, il n'est pas impossible qu'ils arrivent à obtenir d'elle d'autres détails pouvant leur être utile.

Lorsqu'ils font enfin une pause, il est plus du milieu de la nuit, et Regan prend possession du lit de Dean pour bénéficier d'un peu de repos avant d'attaquer la journée suivante. Sam devrait dormir, lui aussi, mais il a pris son ordinateur pour repasser en revue les pages Internet qu'il a marquées quand il recherchait les légendes de vampire, dans l'après-midi.

Il n'a pas beaucoup plus d'éléments, mais lire lui occupe l'esprit. Il a l'impression de faire quelque chose, et c'est ce qu'il lui faut, plus que du sommeil. Puis quand les lettres commencent à se brouiller sur l'écran, il se penche à nouveau sur les photos des victimes, celles où elles sont vivantes, et celles où elles sont mortes.

Il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais les jeunes femmes assassinées ne se ressemblent décidément pas. La première était auburn, les deux suivantes d'un brun plus ou moins foncé, et Claire Olsen était blonde. Des yeux sombres, des yeux clairs. Des visages différents. Toutes plutôt jolies, mais sans rien de particulièrement remarquable.

Sam transfère son attention sur les photos des corps. Étendues sur leurs lits, elles ont toutes l'apparence du sommeil, comme une sorte de plaisanterie malsaine. Mais tout d'un coup, Sam fronce les sourcils. Un détail vient d'attirer son attention, et il prend l'une des photos pour la regarder de plus près – celle de Madeleine Swank, la deuxième victime. La jeune femme a un point dans le creux du coude, comme une trace de piqûre. Puis il examine les autres photos une à une – même chose. Il parcourt les rapports d'autopsie, mais les victimes ne semblent pas avoir été droguées.

Sam s'adosse contre le mur derrière le lit, des questions plein la tête. Si on ne leur avait pas injecté quelque chose, mais qu'on leur avait plutôt pris quelque chose ? Et si c'était comme ça qu'elles avaient été vidées de leur sang, plutôt que par la morsure ?

Il ferme les yeux, sentant le mal de tête pointer – un cadeau du stress et de la fatigue. Il est épuisé et il veut son frère. Il veut _Dean, _comme le gamin de cinq ans qu'il n'est plus depuis longtemps, celui qui s'accrochait à la main de son grand frère chaque fois qu'il devait s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Que peut bien signifier ce qu'il vient de découvrir? S'il s'agit bien d'un vampire, pourquoi à la fois mordre la victime et se servir d'une seringue ? Si le tueur n'est qu'un être humain, et que la morsure n'est qu'une mise en scène macabre, comment a-t-il pu imiter si fidèlement la marque très caractéristique du vampire ? Sam trouve assez ironique que pour savoir ce qui permettrait d'imiter une morsure pareille, il lui faudrait les lumières du Dr Ferry.

« Vous n'avez pas dormi ? »

Sam rouvre les yeux, interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix de l'inspecteur Regan. Le policier s'est assis sur le lit, et a l'air frais comme un gardon, pour quelqu'un qui n'a dormi que quelques heures tout habillé.

« Vous auriez dû, vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos capacités si vous voulez retrouver votre frère. »

Sam se sent un peu piqué au vif, devant le sous-entendu à peine voilé qu'il pourrait être un poids pour l'enquête. Il a du mal à contenir son agacement quand il réplique :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas inspecteur, ce n'est pas ma première nuit blanche, je ne suis pas diminué pour si peu. Rien pour moi n'a plus d'importance que de retrouver Dean. »

À sa grande surprise, l'expression de Regan s'adoucit, et il semble presque… compatissant. Sam se sent rougir sous ce regard, ne sachant pas que faire de cette attitude nouvelle, qui tranche avec l'état de guerre larvée qu'il y a entre eux depuis le début.

« Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Votre frère.

- C'est, comment dire, c'est un peu plus profond que cela », murmure Sam, puis il détourne les yeux, embarrassé.

Il joint ses mains et entremêle ses doigts, tord ses poignets, et baisse la tête, essayant de cacher son malaise. En dépit de ce que peut penser Dean, il n'est pas tellement plus facile pour lui de discuter de ses sentiments – on a toujours été plutôt pudique dans la famille. D'autant plus que la remarque de l'inspecteur touche un point sensible, si tôt après la mort de son père, mais bien sûr Regan n'a pas les moyens de le savoir.

Les circonstances de la mort de leur père sont un sujet tabou entre eux, mais Sam n'est pas stupide – _Dean non plus _– et il sait additionner deux plus deux. L'état de Dean, il peut se l'avouer maintenant, était désespéré. Les blessures de John ne menaçaient aucunement sa vie. Pourtant John est mort, et Dean est en vie – et quelque part au fond de lui, Sam est heureux de ce résultat. C'est la culpabilité qu'il garde enfouie au fond de lui, en plus de ce qu'il a déjà confié à son frère, celle qui le ronge vraiment et à laquelle il ne voit pas de répit.

Parce qu'il aimait son père, sincèrement, en dépit de toutes les disputes, des malentendus, de la colère, du ressentiment, des années de séparation et de silence – mais voilà, il aime Dean plus encore. S'il avait fallu qu'il choisisse, même si ça lui aurait brisé le cœur, il sait qui il aurait choisi – il est honteusement, odieusement soulagé que John ait pris lui-même en charge ce choix.

Quand il est vraiment d'humeur à se faire du mal, Sam repense à Jess. Au fait qu'il l'a laissée seule, qu'il est parti au milieu de la nuit – alors qu'il savait, mon Dieu, il _savait _ce qui allait se passer, même s'il ne voulait pas y croire – parce que Dean était là et que rien ne pourrait jamais être plus fort qu'un appel de son frère. Et Jess est morte. John est mort. Ils les aimaient, mais ça n'était apparemment pas suffisant, parce que sinon il aurait pu les sauver – si seulement il n'avait pas toujours aimé Dean plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise que c'est irrationnel, de penser que des gens sont morts parce qu'il leur a préféré quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne change pas la réalité de ce qu'il ressent.

Il ne pourra jamais dire ça à Dean, ne serait-ce que parce que l'esprit de son frère n'est apparemment pas configuré de manière à accepter l'idée qu'il puisse être l'objet de sentiments aussi forts. Il sent sur lui le regard sérieux de l'inspecteur Regan, mais même si c'est tentant, la perspective de soulager un peu sa conscience, il sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se mettre à s'épancher maintenant. Ce qu'il a de mieux à faire, c'est de retrouver son frère, et de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien, comme Dean l'a toujours fait pour lui.

« Sam ? »

La voix grave de l'inspecteur aide Sam à se mettre en mouvement. Il éteint son ordinateur et le referme, puis consulte l'heure à sa montre.

« Il est un plus de six heures. Je propose qu'on prenne une douche, qu'on sorte chercher un petit-déjeuner, et qu'on surprenne Elly Baxter au saut du lit, avant qu'elle ne parte travailler. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Eh bien, si vous me laisser profiter de votre eau chaude, et si vous me prêtez une serviette de toilette, je ne dis pas non. »

Sam fait un geste de la main en direction de la porte de la salle de bain.

« Allez-y d'abord, je vous en prie. »

Se retrouver seul dans la chambre pendant que Regan est sous la douche est un soulagement. Avec le métier qu'ils ont, et la nécessité de cacher ce qu'ils font vraiment, ils sont presque en permanence en représentation, à jouer un rôle. Ils ne peuvent se détendre vraiment que lorsqu'ils sont seuls tous les deux, et le plus souvent c'est dans leur chambre de motel. De voir un inconnu envahir son espace privé, de partager un semblant de familiarité avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas Dean, déstabilise Sam plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et cela lui fait prendre conscience à quel point il a perdu l'habitude de fréquenter des gens en dehors de son frère – à quel point lui et Dean sont coupés du monde extérieur.

Il repousse fermement au fond de son esprit le léger malaise que lui procure cette réflexion, et entreprend de rassembler les papiers éparpillés sur son lit. Ce faisant, il se rappelle les traces de piqûres qu'il a remarquées sur les corps des victimes, et il tourne spontanément la tête en direction de la porte de la salle de bain, d'où provient le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

La question maintenant est de déterminer ce qu'il va dire à Sean Regan.

--

La chevelure blonde ondulée, les yeux clairs, le visage rond, Elly Baxter ressemblerait étonnamment à Jess – _mais plus âgée que Jess ne le sera jamais_ – si ce n'était l'expression renfrognée qu'elle arbore à l'instant.

Sam et Regan sont assis sur le canapé en cuir du salon de la jeune femme, qui est restée debout pour pouvoir les dominer de tout son mètre soixante. Les deux mains portées à son oreille droite, elle essaie d'enfiler sa boucle d'oreille, une petite boule de jade, à l'intérieur du trou percé dans son lobe tout en les fusillant du regard – sans grand succès.

« C'est pour cela que vous venez frapper à ma porte alors qu'il n'est même pas huit heures du matin? Pour cette vielle affaire d'il y a sept ans ?

- Tracy était votre meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas ? rappelle Sam. Je suis sûr que vous désirez qu'on attrape son meurtrier. »

Il jette un coup d'œil un peu nerveux en direction de Regan, pour voir comment réagit l'inspecteur au fait qu'il ait pris l'initiative. C'est peut-être un peu idiot, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une conscience aigue du fait que Regan n'est pas Dean, et qu'il ne peut pas fonctionner avec lui comme il en a l'habitude. La présence de Regan, si différente, plus tranquille, plus massive, sonne faux comme une note manquée dans un accord familier. Mais quand ils sont arrivés chez Elly Baxter, Regan a présenté Sam comme son partenaire – détail amusant, il a même utilisé le nom de Sam Parrish. Sam se demande encore ce qui lui vaut cette promotion inattendue, mais il se dit que ça ne peut être que bon signe.

Regan se contente d'observer Elly, dont l'expression s'est assombrie. Le reflet d'un chagrin sincère passe sur son visage, et cela donne à Sam une nouvelle appréciation de la jeune femme.

« Si je veux qu'on attrape son meurtrier ? Bien sûr. Ça fait sept ans que j'attends. C'est long sept ans, vous savez, réplique-t-elle avec amertume.

- Je sais », dit simplement Sam. Il pense à son père qui a attendu plus de vingt ans avant de savoir ce qui a tué sa femme, et qui est mort avant de pouvoir la venger. « Mais nous avons peut-être du nouveau. Quelqu'un d'autre a été tué. Claire Olsen, vous la connaissiez ?

- Non. Vous êtes sûr que c'est le même tueur ?

- Le mode opératoire correspond. Claire Olsen a disparu pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve morte dans sa chambre, vidée de son sang, vêtue d'une robe blanche. Une morsure au cou. »

Elly pâlit, se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil en face d'eux comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la soutenir. Elle a cessé de lutter pour mettre sa boucle d'oreille, et le bijou repose au creux de sa paume avec son fermoir.

« Comme Tracy, murmure-t-elle. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi venez-vous me voir, moi ? »

C'est Regan qui prend la parole, cette fois, tranquillement autoritaire.

« Vous avez déclaré avoir croisé Tracy avec un homme que vous ne connaissiez pas, peu avant sa disparition.

- Oui, près du square Jackson.

- Votre description était assez vague. Vous pourriez nous donner plus de détails ?

- Eh bien… Il était vieux – enfin, vieux pour nous à l'époque, c'est-à-dire dans les quarante ans. Ça m'a étonné parce que Tracy n'avait jamais été spécialement attirée par les hommes plus âgés. Mais plutôt bel homme, et distingué. Riche, je pense. Pas seulement à cause de ses habits – même s'il avait vraiment de beaux habits – mais surtout à cause de son… attitude générale. Quelqu'un de riche depuis longtemps, vous voyez, qui perçoit le monde de haut.

- Vous vous souvenez d'autre chose ? D'un signe distinctif particulier ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'était il y a longtemps… » Elle écarquille soudain les yeux, ses yeux couleur océan. « C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez que c'est lui qui a tué Tracy.

- Peut-être, nous ne sommes sûr de rien. Est-ce que vous sous souvenez d'autres chose ? »

La jeune femme se mord la lèvre, presque désespérée dans son effort pour se souvenir.

« Je ne l'ai vu que quelques minutes, et il n'y avait rien d'autre qui… » Elle s'interrompt brutalement, et claque la langue contre son palais. « Si, il y a quelque chose, je me souviens.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il avait un accent. C'était un accent français.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Mon petit ami de l'époque était français. » Elle sourit tristement. « Je trouvais que l'accent français était la chose la plus sexy au monde. Est-ce que ça vous aide ? »

L'espoir sur son visage serre le cœur de Sam. Il lui sourit.

« Vous nous avez été très utile, Mlle Baxter, merci beaucoup. »

Ils se lèvent pour prendre congé, quand Sam demande :

« Est-ce que Tracy avait l'habitude de tout vous raconter ?

- Oui. Surtout en ce qui concernait les hommes qu'elle fréquentait. J'avais fini, je ne sais pas… par me dire que cet homme n'avait pas vraiment existé, que je l'avais rêvé. Alors que c'est peut-être lui qui a tué Tracy. Si seulement j'avais…

- Ne faites pas ça, l'interrompt Sam avec douceur. Ça ne sert à rien, juste à vous faire du mal.

- Oui, je sais. Parce ça ne changera rien au fait qu'elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Leurs regards se croisent, et Sam ne peut que hocher la tête, sans un mot. Il sent Regan qui lui touche le coude.

« Allons-y, presse l'inspecteur. Au revoir, Mlle Baxter. »

Elly Baxter les raccompagne à l'entrée, et ils quittent la maison sous le regard de la jeune femme.

--

Le silence dans la voiture est cette fois pensif, et Sam sait que les rouages dans la tête de l'inspecteur doivent tourner aussi fiévreusement que dans la sienne. Sauf que lui voit l'affaire sous un autre angle que Regan, a conscience d'éléments qu'ignore l'inspecteur. Les informations tournent dans sa tête, sans lui laisser de répit, ce qui n'arrange pas son mal de tête qui persiste depuis tout à l'heure. Et puis soudainement, quelque chose fait tilt ; tout paraît se mettre en place, et il se redresse brusquement sur son siège.

Regan quitte brièvement la route des yeux pour lui jeter un regard inquisiteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il faut que… il faut que je vérifie des choses, mais… je crois que je sais qui est le tueur. »

ooOoo

La nuit passe comme dans un rêve.

Une fois que le soleil s'est couché, on n'y voit plus rien du tout dans la cave, et il commence même à faire froid. Ni Dean ni moi n'étions préparés à une telle baisse de température, vêtus légèrement en accord avec le temps lourd et chaud de l'été à La Nouvelle-Orléans, et le seul recours pour nous réchauffer a été de nous serrer l'un contre l'autre autant que possible.

Je sens Dean se crisper de temps à autre et je sais qu'il souffre de ses blessures. Mais même si je ne le connais pas bien, j'ai au moins compris que lui demander si ça va ne ferait que l'embarrasser plutôt que de le soulager, alors je fais comme lui, comme si de rien n'était.

Parfois nous parlons, parfois nous restons silencieux pendant ce qui paraît être des heures – mais qui n'est peut-être que des minutes. Je parle de mon travail, il parle du sien. Je parle de Sean, du début de notre relation, de certaines enquêtes que nous avons résolues ensemble. Il parle de Sam. Nous ne disons pas un autre mot sur John. Dans l'obscurité et le silence du quartier abandonné, seule la voix de Dean paraît réelle. Je suis poussée finalement à parler de choses dont je ne discuterais pas d'ordinaire, et certainement pas à un type que je connais depuis quelques jours.

« Mon père a été tué quand j'avais huit ans, abattu par un rôdeur. J'ai découvert le corps dans la… dans la roseraie.

- Pourquoi vous me racontez ça ?

- Votre mère a été assassinée, non ?

- C'est mon père qui vous a dit ça ? »

J'entends l'amertume dans son ton, la cruelle désillusion. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a derrière cette réaction, mais je m'empresse de le détromper :

« Non, non… Il a juste dit qu'elle était morte et je…

- Ah, c'est vrai que vous avez lu son journal.

- Pas tout. Juste assez pour… enfin, pour voir de quoi ça parlait. Je n'ai pas lu les parties qui concernaient votre mère.

- Alors quoi, vous êtes psychique ? demande-t-il acerbement.

- C'est quelque chose dans la manière dont il l'a dit… Quelque chose dans la manière dont il était, en général. J'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas morte de mort naturelle.

- Et vous avez décidé de… d'égaliser les scores ? Vous savez quelque chose sur mon passé, je sais quelque chose sur le vôtre ?

- Quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

Il reste silencieux un instant, puis reprend, d'un ton pensif :

« C'est quoi de toute façon une « mort naturelle » ? Crever à quatre-vingt-dix balais dans son sommeil ? Putain, j'espère bien ne pas mourir comme ça.

- Et vous voulez mourir comment ? »

La conversation prend un tour morbide, mais je crois que nous y sommes à l'aise tous les deux. La mort a souvent été l'objet de mes pensées, et j'imagine qu'avec son… métier, elle a souvent été celui des pensées de Dean, également.

« Je veux la voir arriver en face, répond Dean, détaché comme s'il discutait du dernier film qu'il a vu au cinéma. Je veux regarder cette salope dans les yeux, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? De toute façon, je ne vivrai certainement pas jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix ; j'en ai même pas envie. »

Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix quand il dit ça, quelque chose de sombre et de familier. C'est la voix de quelqu'un qui a pensé à la mort, et s'est dit que ce n'était pas la chose la pire qui puisse lui arriver ; que ce serait peut-être un soulagement, tout compte fait. C'est un sentiment que je connais bien, l'attraction du gouffre, la tentation de l'abyme. Lâcher prise, et puis, advienne que pourra.

« C'est parce que vous ne voulez pas cesser d'être jeune et beau ? », plaisantai-je d'un ton léger.

Dean éclate d'un rire qui est vite étouffé par un grognement de douleur.

« Ah, pardon !

- C'est rien, ça va. Ouais, ça doit être pour ça. Franchement, ce visage magnifique et ce corps de rêve, qui voudrait perdre ça ? Devenir vieux, ridé et arthritique, ne plus pouvoir bander ? Non merci, très peu pour moi.

- Je comprends.

- Ha, Sammy pèterait un câble s'il m'entendait parler comme ça.

- De la sexualité du troisième âge ?

- Ça aussi, mais je voulais dire de la mort, enfin de ma propre mort. Il trouverait ça malsain. Il s'inquièterait. Mais c'est pas malsain de parler de sa mort, non ? Tout le monde meurt tôt ou tard, et dans notre métier, plus souvent tôt que tard. Je vois pas pourquoi je n'en parlerais pas. Vous pouvez pas savoir comme il est chiant, parfois. »

Je ne peux plus voir son visage, mais je l'entends, cette intonation chaleureuse, même quand il est supposé dénigrer Sam. Je note aussi qu'il se sent suffisamment à l'aise avec moi maintenant pour désigner familièrement son frère par son diminutif, Sammy.

« Eh bien, j'imagine que ce n'est pas agréable d'entendre quelqu'un qu'on aime envisager sa propre mort.

- Je vois que vous êtes tombée sous son charme… Bon, d'habitude il plaît plus aux petites grand-mères qu'aux jolies femmes, mais tous les goûts sont dans la nature… »

Il bouge un peu, certainement pour lutter contre l'engourdissement, puis étouffe un juron.

« Oh, merde, putain. Je crois que je tuerais pour une gorgée de whisky, là tout de suite. »

Je coince mes mains entre mes cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un verre – même si mon truc, c'est plutôt la vodka. Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois que je suis restée aussi longtemps sans boire. Heureusement, je suis distraite par un gargouillement en provenance de l'estomac de Dean. Je me mets à rire.

« Hé, proteste-t-il, faussement indigné. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé, ça n'a rien de drôle. Vous avez pas faim, vous ?

- Si, un peu. »

Je ne lui dis pas que ma faim est probablement couverte par le manque d'alcool. Nous n'en sommes pas aussi loin dans les confidences. Mon alcoolisme est quelque chose que j'arrive bien à cacher – à part Sean, personne n'est au courant. Tant que je fais bien mon travail, tout le monde s'en fiche.

Le silence s'installe, et les minutes s'égrainent. Je me demande si Dean s'est endormi. Les ténèbres autour de nous sont si épaisses que c'est comme si quelqu'un avait nous avait jeté une couverture dessus. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai un peu l'impression de flotter ; je ne sais plus si je suis endormie ou éveillée. Dean ne dit toujours rien, et j'aurais l'impression d'être toute seule si ce n'était sa chaleur contre mon épaule et contre ma jambe, et le doux bruit régulier de sa respiration.

Soudain, je sursaute. Je me rends compte que ma tête est tombée sur l'épaule de Dean, et je m'écarte. Dean grogne, parce qu'il a mal, ou parce que je l'ai réveillé, je ne sais pas trop, mais dans le doute je m'excuse :

« Désolée. »

Me suis-je endormie ? Quelle heure peut-il être ? Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous coincés ici ? Ma langue est collée à mon palais, et j'ai la gorge sèche. J'ai mal partout, et je m'étire dans l'espoir de soulager mes membres endoloris.

À côté de moi, Dean est tendu. J'ai peur de lui avoir fait mal, d'avoir eu peut-être un geste maladroit dans mon sommeil, alors je pose doucement une main sur son bras.

« Ça va ?

- Oui, oui », répond-t-il un peu précipitamment, et il repousse ma main.

Un éclair de compréhension déchire la brume de mon esprit.

« Oh.

- C'est bon, laissez-moi une minute… »

Ma main tâtonne dans le noir, passe sa cuisse, pour s'arrêter entre ses jambes, et je sens son érection. Automatiquement, mon désir répond au sien, comme un interrupteur qu'on enclenche.

« Je peux… vous aider avec ça.

- J'ai dit que ça allait… »

Mais j'ai déjà commencé à me déplacer. Je passe une jambe par-dessus les siennes de manière à chevaucher ses cuisses, face à lui. Il laisse échapper un sifflement de douleur, et je m'immobilise.

« Pardon, pardon. »

Je ne sais pas où je peux toucher sans lui faire mal, et je reste quelques secondes indécise, jusqu'à ce que Dean passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'attire contre lui, subitement entreprenant à son tour.

Il fait toujours froid autour de nous, mais il est brûlant, et maintenant je ne veux rien plus que laisser cette chaleur m'absorber entièrement. Les cailloux sur le sol égratignent mes genoux quand je me presse un peu plus contre lui. Mes mains trouvent la boucle de sa ceinture et commencent à la détacher.

« Catherine… »

Je réalise vaguement que c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, mais cette réflexion est lointaine – je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, pendant que ma main se glisse sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il est beaucoup plus jeune que ne le sont d'habitude mes amants, bien qu'en fait nous ayons presque le même âge – mais surtout il est _là, _je le sens trembler sous moi, et à cet instant il n'y a pas d'autre réalité_._ Je ne réfléchis pas, j'agis, je ne pense pas à Sean, je ne pense pas à John Winchester – au fait que l'homme contre moi, dont les mains se glissent dans mon dos, est son _fils._

Sa langue passe mes lèvres et je ne pense à rien.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: _Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une semaine chargée, et ce chapitre était long et difficile. Il s'agit du dernier chapitre, mais pas de la fin de la fanfic, puisque comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, il y aura un épilogue. Cet épilogue, vous vous en rendrez peut-être compte en lisant ce chapitre, n'est _pas _facultatif. Des choses importantes y seront révélées. Comme d'habitude, je serai ravie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!_

Avertissement:_ Certaines choses dans ce chapitre seront un peu, euh, dérangeantes, je suppose._

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un._

**Chapitre six : De profundis**

Sam essaie d'ignorer le regard insistant de l'inspecteur Regan et de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il se rapproche de l'écran pour que le texte qu'il parcourt envahisse entièrement son champ de vision, et lui permette d'oublier que Regan attend des réponses, et qu'il doit commencer à perdre patience.

Quand il a terminé de lire, qu'il a constaté que les éléments concordent et que son hypothèse pourrait bien tenir la route, il continue tout de même à fixer son écran, en attendant de trouver un moyen d'exposer sa théorie à Regan.

Jusque-là, ils ont avancé en maintenant un statu quo : ils travaillent ensemble à trouver un tueur, probablement le ravisseur de Dean et de Catherine Ferry – le frère de l'un, la maîtresse de l'autre – et toute autre… considération est mise de côté. En particulier le fait que peu importent les ressemblances entre ce qu'ils font, leur boulot n'est pas le même : Sean Regan cherche des criminels à arrêter, Sam cherche des créatures à tuer.

Sam sait qu'ils viennent d'atteindre les limites de leur coopération. Mais il a encore besoin de Regan ; besoin de son aide pour retrouver Dean, et c'est pour cela qu'il doit le convaincre d'aller encore plus loin avec lui, de s'enfoncer définitivement dans la folie qu'est son univers.

« Sam, je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps que vous daigniez me faire part de ce que vous pensez avoir découvert. L'heure tourne, vous le savez comme moi, et…

- Inspecteur, interrompt Sam, doucement mais fermement. Je vais vous exposer ma théorie, mais avant cela vous devez me promettre… » Il prend une profonde inspiration. _Maintenant ou jamais._ « Vous devez me promettre que vous ne m'interromprez pas avant que j'ai fini. S'il vous plaît. »

L'expression de Regan se fait méfiante. Il a gardé les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pendant que Sam lisait, et maintenant il les décroise et les laisse pendre le long de son corps, dans cette position faussement détendue que Sam reconnaît : l'inspecteur se prépare à toute éventualité – le cas échéant, à sortir son arme et à la pointer sur Sam.

« Allez-y.

- Vous ne m'interromprez pas, même si ce que je dis vous semble insensé, voire carrément dingue ?

- D'accord. Alors, quelle est votre théorie ? »

Sam reporte son regard sur la page ouverte à l'écran, pour se donner de l'assurance.

« Au XVIII ème siècle, en France, il y avait un homme qui charmait les cours de l'Europe tout entière », commence-t-il. Il a adopté spontanément ce que Dean appelle son « ton professoral », et il tire un certain réconfort de la familiarité de cet exercice d'exposition. Il essaie de s'imaginer que c'est son frère qui est là à l'écouter, prêt à rebondir sur ce qu'il va dire.

« Cet homme s'appelait le Comte Saint Germaine. Il était très brillant, extrêmement riche, bien que personne ne sache d'où il tienne sa richesse – en fait, personne ne savait quoi que ce soit sur lui. Mais le plus troublant, c'est qu'il ne vieillissait pas. Voltaire l'appelait « l'homme qui sait tout et ne meurt jamais. » Il avait toujours l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'année. Il est censé être mort en 1784, mais personne n'a été vraiment témoin de sa mort.

- Écoutez, je ne vois vraiment pas…

- Inspecteur, s'il vous plaît. »

Regan pince les lèvres, mais se tait.

« Dans les années vingt à la Nouvelle-Orléans apparaît un homme nommé Jacques Saint Germaine. La quarantaine, à la tête d'une fortune de provenance inconnue, un véritable mystère. Il donnait des réceptions somptueuses, et on raconte qu'on n'y voyait jamais Saint Germaine manger un morceau. Et puis un jour, il était assis au balcon en compagnie d'une femme, et il a essayé de la mordre au cou. Elle s'est enfuie et a prévenu la police, mais quand ils sont arrivés chez lui, il avait disparu. Dans sa maison, ils ont retrouvé des bouteilles de vin mélangées à du sang.

- Et vous pensez que cet homme était un… _vampire_… Que c'est lui qui a… Non mais c'est ridicule !

- L'homme du square Jackson correspond à cette description, et vous pensez vous aussi qu'il est probablement l'assassin, s'anime Sam. Il y a des traces de piqûres sur les corps, je pense qu'il leur a prélevé du sang. Jacques Saint Germaine mélangeait du sang à son vin, c'est très atypique pour un vampire, et je …

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais avaler ces conneries ?! le coupe brutalement Regan.

- Inspecteur, je sais que ça a l'air fou…

- Que vous croyiez aux vampires et à je ne sais quoi d'autre, passe encore, mais que vous sabotiez l'enquête en partant dans des délires… ! Je pensais que vous vouliez retrouver votre frère.

- Bien sûr que je veux retrouver mon frère ! »

Sam s'est levé et fait maintenant face à l'inspecteur. Il sent qu'il commence à s'énerver, et inspire profondément pour se calmer.

« Bien sûr que je veux retrouver mon frère, répète-t-il plus doucement. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, rien d'autre ne compte à mes yeux. Absolument rien. Ce que je vous raconte maintenant, ce que je vous ai dit hier, sur ce que moi et Dean faisons, tout est la pure vérité. Et ce n'est pas que je crois aux vampires, c'est que je sais qu'ils existent.

- Vous voulez dire que vous en avez déjà vu ?"

L'incrédulité est évidente dans le ton de l'inspecteur.

"Oui, en effet, j'en ai déjà vu. Sans erreur possible. Écoutez, je sais que c'est difficile à avaler, mais si vous pouviez me faire confiance…

- Je ne vous connais pas, comment je pourrais vous faire confiance ? »

Sam se concentre pour avoir l'air le plus sincère possible. Il sait que dans ce genre de situation, ce n'est pas tellement la crédibilité de ce que vous racontez qui a de l'importance que de réussir à toucher votre interlocuteur.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas ? Nous avons enquêté ensemble, vous avez dormi sur ce lit, dans la même pièce que moi. Alors peut-être que nous n'avons pas une connaissance intime l'un de l'autre, mais si je vous avais voulu du mal, vous ne pensez pas que j'aurais déjà agi ? Si j'étais fou, vous ne pensez pas que vous en auriez vu des signes ? Je ne vous demande pas de me croire aveuglément. Avant d'agir je vous apporterai des preuves de ce que j'avance. »

Regan fronce les sourcils.

« Avant d'agir, c'est-à-dire ?

- Une fois que nous l'aurons retrouvé, il faudra qu'on lui fasse dire ce qu'il a fait de Dean et du Dr Ferry. Et ensuite, on devra le décapiter. »

Il est un peu surpris par sa propre froideur quand il dit ça ; en tout cas, la réaction de l'inspecteur ne se fait pas attendre :

«Vous voulez le _quoi _? »

L'inspecteur s'est reculé d'un pas et Sam voit dans son regard qu'il est en train de se faire catégoriser « fou dangereux ». Bon, parler si tôt de la décapitation était probablement une erreur. Il faut qu'il rattrape le coup, ou alors non seulement il ne disposera plus de l'aide de Regan, mais en plus, il va sûrement se faire arrêter et le temps qu'il s'échappe, Dieu sait ce qui arrivera à Dean.

D'un geste fluide, si rapidement que Regan n'a pas le temps de réagir, il soulève sa chemise et passe la main dans son dos pour attraper le Beretta qu'il gardait sur lui. Il le tend à l'inspecteur, crosse en avant :

« Tenez, je vous confie mon arme. Je ne ferai rien sans vous apporter de preuves, si vous n'êtes pas convaincu par la thèse du vampire, il n'y aura pas de… décapitation. Mais s'il vous plaît, _s'il vous plaît, _suivez-moi sur ce coup. »

Regan observe la main tendue de Sam avec méfiance, avant de prendre l'arme. Il vérifie la sécurité, puis la fourre dans sa poche.

« Très bien, dit-il d'un ton égal. Comment proposez vous de retrouver rapidement ce… Jacques Saint Germaine. Nous n'avons pas tellement d'éléments. Riche, d'origine française… C'est vague, et je suppose qu'il n'aura pas conservé son nom…

- Justement, je crois que si », objecte Sam.

Regan le regarde, surpris par son assurance.

« Ça ne serait pas très prudent de sa part… Il avait probablement fait jurer le secret à ses victimes, alors pourquoi…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça par souci de discrétion. Elly Baxter l'a surpris avec Tracy Short, elle a même témoigné auprès de la police. Il aurait pu la tuer pour la faire taire…

- Et il ne l'a pas fait, complète lentement Regan. Elle ne représentait donc pas de menace pour lui, il se moquait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

- Ou il voulait qu'elle témoigne. L'un ou l'autre, en tout cas, je suis quasiment sûr qu'il a gardé son nom.

- Je ne vois tout de même pas ce qui vous rend si sûr.

- Imaginez vivre quelques centaines d'années… » Regan se renfrogne, mais ne dit rien. « …Au bout d'un certain temps, il ne doit vous rester que votre nom. Et puis il semble suffisamment arrogant pour cela. Ça ne coûte rien de chercher de ce côté, non ? »

L'inspecteur finit pas hocher la tête. Sam n'ajoute rien, même si une chose s'impose à lui de plus en plus comme une évidence, une pensée insidieuse et angoissante :

_Il a gardé son nom, parce que je crois qu'il nous attend._

_--_

Ils sont à la porte de Jacques Saint Germaine, et l'anticipation de la chasse commence à monter en Sam. La maison est d'un blanc éblouissant, qui oblige à cligner des yeux, décorée de magnifiques balcons en fer forgé, et d'immenses fenêtres en arc de cercle. C'est le début de l'après-midi – il s'est déroulé presque vingt-quatre heures depuis la dernière fois qu'il a vu Dean.

Il sent sur sa jambe le couteau qu'il a glissé dans son jean, pendant que Regan est allé à la recherche de l'adresse de Jacques Saint Germaine et l'a laissé seul à la chambre de motel – sans menottes, cette fois. Pour que les choses se déroulent comme il l'a prévu, il a besoin d'une arme blanche ; il a pris le couteau de Dean, celui que son frère garde sous son oreiller, parce que c'est la lame la plus longue qu'il a pu trouver qui tienne dans son pantalon.

Regan frappe deux coups, et la porte s'ouvre. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun, les traits aristocratiques et les vêtements impeccables, sans un pli malgré la chaleur, apparaît et les détaille du regard – un regard tellement pénétrant que Sam en a des frissons.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Regan montre sa carte, professionnel et imperturbable en dépit de l'étrangeté de la situation – Sam ne peut que l'admirer pour cela.

« Vous êtes Jacques Saint Germaine ? » Au hochement de tête affirmatif de l'homme, Regan poursuit : « Inspecteur Regan ; mon partenaire l'inspecteur Parrish. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

- À quel sujet ?

- Nous serons très bref. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

L'homme s'efface pour les laisser entrer. Sam profite de ce qu'il est dissimulé par l'inspecteur qui entre le premier pour glisser ses doigts derrière sa ceinture et atteindre la lame de son couteau. Il applique contre elle le gras de son pouce, et appuie, fort ; il sent la lame s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair mais il ne sourcille pas. Il replace ensuite sa main le long de son corps, et laisse couler le sang de la coupure, le laisse goûter sur le sol – et observe avec attention la réaction de Jacques Saint Germaine.

Il s'est souvenu de Lenore, la vampire rencontrée à Red Lodge, et de sa réaction instinctive quand Gordon a fait couler le sang de Sam. Il espère provoquer une réaction semblable chez Saint Germaine, quelque chose qui fasse tomber le masque et prouve à Regan que l'homme qui vient de leur ouvrir est bien un vampire.

Saint Germaine tourne la tête et croise le regard de Sam – qui se retient de reculer dans une réaction de crainte instinctive. Les yeux sombres de l'homme – non, du vampire, Sam en est sûr maintenant – brillent avec intensité, enflammés par… un désir absolu qui ébranle Sam. Mais sa réaction s'arrête là – il ne sort pas sa deuxième rangée de dents, ne gronde pas, ne dit rien, et Sam sait qu'il va devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Ils se sont avancés à l'intérieur, et Saint Germaine vient de refermer la porte, quand Sam le plaque brutalement contre le mur, son couteau à la main, et appuie la lame en travers de la gorge du vampire, le tout avec une telle rapidité qu'il se dit que Dean serait fier de lui.

« Sam ! Que faites-vous ?! » crie Regan.

Sam n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le policier a sorti son arme et la pointe sur lui. Saint Germaine, pour sa part, n'a rien perdu de son assurance. Il regarde Sam droit dans les yeux, avec ce que Sam interprète comme de la provocation. Un défi.

« Inspecteur, calmez-vous, enjoint-il à Regan.

- Si vous voulez que je me calme, lâchez cet homme !

- Pas un homme, Inspecteur, corrige Sam avec plus de calme qu'il n'en ressent vraiment.

- Oh, je vous en _prie _! Vous aviez dit que vous m'apporteriez des preuves avant de…

- Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Juste… Ne me tirez pas dessus, okay ? »

Il applique son bras gauche contre la gorge du vampire, et se presse un peu plus contre lui pour lui ôter toute liberté de mouvement. Il pense à la force supérieure des vampires et se demande pourquoi Saint Germaine ne fait aucune tentative pour le repousser – l'idée qu'il n'arrive à immobiliser le vampire que parce que celui-ci veut bien se laisser faire est tellement dérangeante qu'il décide de la rejeter dans un coin de son esprit pour le moment. Il écarte la lame de la gorge de son prisonnier, et la descend jusqu'à son bras, qu'il entaille profondément. L'expression de Saint Germaine ne change pas d'un iota alors que la lame le blesse.

« Regardez, Inspecteur. Regardez son entaille au bras. »

Sam entend le hoquet de surprise de Regan, et il a la confirmation, bien qu'il n'ait pas détourné son regard du visage de Saint Germaine, que l'entaille est bien en train de se refermer sous les yeux de l'inspecteur.

« Vous me croyez maintenant, quand je vous dis qu'il n'est pas humain ?

- Je… oui. Oui »

La voix de Regan est hésitante, mal assurée, comme Sam ne l'a jamais entendue jusque-là, et il ressent un pincement de culpabilité – mais la culpabilité est un luxe qu'il pourra s'offrir plus tard, quand il aura retrouvé Dean, alors pour l'instant il fait taire ce sentiment.

« Alors allez voir dans le coffre de l'Impala, ordonne-t-il. Il y a un double-fond ; ramenez-moi une corde, et un bocal dans lequel il y a du sang. Et une machette.

- Que…

- Les questions plus tard, je vous en prie.

- C'est pour cela que vous avez insisté pour qu'on prenne votre voiture ?

- Oui. Il y a tout ce qu'il nous faut dedans. Dépêchez-vous. »

Regan ne réplique rien, et Sam sait qu'il est sorti quand il entend la porte claquer.

Un peu plus tard – peut-être cinq ou dix minutes, Sam ne saurait dire – Regan revient. Ils traînent ensemble Saint Germaine jusqu'à une pièce qui est probablement le salon, et trouve un fauteuil auquel ils l'attachent le plus solidement possible. Puis Sam se redresse, et recule d'un pas pour se placer face au vampire. Regan se tient derrière lui – sa présence est presque aussi rassurante que le serait celle de Dean.

« Vous avez enlevé une femme, Catherine Ferry, commence Sam sans perdre de temps. Il y avait un homme avec elle. Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? »

Les lèvres de Saint Germaine s'étirent en un sourire, et Sam pense un instant qu'il va continuer de se taire, comme il le fait depuis que Sam l'a attaqué. Mais finalement, il ouvre la bouche, son accent faisant résonner étrangement ses mots :

« Vous passez outre toutes les règles les plus élémentaires de la politesse. Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté, pas vraiment. Il le faut, si nous voulons avoir une discussion courtoise. »

Sam sert les dents, et se tourne vers Regan.

« Donnez-moi le bocal que je vous ai demandé d'aller chercher. »

Une fois qu'il a en main le bocal en question, il le présente à Saint Germaine, le laisse regarder quelques secondes le liquide rouge sombre et visqueux qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

« Du sang d'homme mort, explique-t-il, plus pour le bénéfice de Regan que du vampire, qui a sans doute parfaitement compris de quoi il s'agissait. C'est un poison pour les vampires. Est-ce que ça vous suffit, comme prémisse à une discussion courtoise ? »

Il tire son couteau – son pouce blessé l'élance quand il referme sa main sur le manche, mais il ignore la douleur. Il ouvre le bocal, et plonge la lame à l'intérieur. Il agit lentement, le temps pour Saint Germaine d'apprécier la menace.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je me mette en colère ? Vous feriez mieux de reconsidérer votre réponse à ma question.

- Allons, allons, il est inutile de perdre votre calme de cette manière. Les présentations sont de toute manière inutile. Vous êtes le jeune Samuel Winchester, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam a du mal à garder une expression impassible à l'énonciation de son nom.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Eh bien, je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr jusqu'à ce que vous me le confirmiez à l'instant. Je me doutais bien que vous étiez un chasseur. » Il sourit avec indulgence. « C'était ça ou un schizophrène paranoïaque. Vous l'admettrez, la différence n'est parfois pas évidente.

- Epargnez-moi vos commentaires, fait sèchement Sam.

- Pardonnez-moi. En tous les cas, votre compagnon vous a appelé Sam, et la déduction s'est faite d'elle-même. L'homme que vous recherchez est votre frère Dean, n'est-ce pas ? Les deux fils de John Winchester – une équipe redoutable, du moins telle est la rumeur. Je crois que je peux dire que c'est un honneur.

- Vous avez entendu parler de mon père ? Ce n'était pas un chasseur de vampire, pourtant.

- Samuel, voyons. » Le sourire du vampire se fait condescendant. « Vous pensez réellement que ma vision du monde est à ce point étroite ? Votre père était un chasseur reconnu par ses pairs. Il était également l'élève de Daniel Elkins, et cette seule raison aurait suffi de toute manière à attirer mon attention.

- Bon, maintenant que chacun est sûr de l'identité de l'autre, peut-être répondrez-vous à ma question. » Sam rapproche sa lame couverte de sang de Saint Germaine. « Où est mon frère ? Où est le docteur Ferry ?

- Samuel, mon garçon. Je pense qu'il va vous falloir me poser la question avec un peu plus de conviction. »

Sam pose la lame de son couteau sur l'avant-bras de Saint Germaine, là où le sang de l'entaille qui s'est refermée colore toujours la peau. Il enfonce la lame, puis regarde avec une fascination écoeurée la blessure se refermer, et les veines autour former un réseau de lignes sombres, alors que le poison s'y répand. La main du vampire se crispe sur le bras du fauteuil, mais il ne laisse pas échapper un son, et son sourire ne vacille pas.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Pas de réponse, alors Sam dessine une nouvelle entaille sur le bras, plus longue et plus profonde que la précédente.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Il coupe à nouveau, et l'avant-bras est maintenant couvert de veines apparentes, et du sang des entailles qui ont disparu. Sam replonge sa lame dans le bocal, s'attaque à l'autre bras. Les mâchoires de Saint Germaine sont crispées, mais c'est la seule indication qu'il ressent bien l'effet du poison. La provocation dans son regard reste intacte, et Sam ressent l'envie irrésistible de réussir à lui arracher un cri.

« Où est mon frère, sale fils de pute ?!

- Pas la peine… d'être… vulgaire. »

Sam enfonce encore une fois sa lame dans la chair, et Saint Germaine ferme les yeux, mais n'a même pas un gémissement.

Sam se sent bizarre, comme détaché de lui-même. Il fait bon à l'intérieur de la maison, mais il a chaud, la sueur coule dans son dos, et ses oreilles bourdonnent. Il a tout d'un coup la vision de Gordon, se tenant comme lui avec un couteau à la lame rougie de sang, face à Lenore, attachée et gémissant de douleur. La nausée l'envahit.

_Oh mon Dieu. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Dean…_

« Sam. »

C'est la voix de Regan. Il sent la main de l'inspecteur se poser sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vous voulez que je…

- Non. Non, je…Ça va. Il va parler. »

Le temps semble se dilater, et Sam a l'impression de passer des heures à torturer – _torturer, il n'y a pas d'autres mots – _Jacques Saint Germaine. La tête du vampire penche maintenant comme s'il n'avait plus la force de la maintenir droite, mais il n'a pas crié une seule fois – et plus important, il n'a toujours pas dit où se trouvaient Dean et Catherine Ferry. Il a bien dit d'autres choses, des choses qui donnent le vertige à Sam, mais qui pour l'instant ne comptent pas tant qu'elles ne l'aident pas à se rapprocher de son frère.

Regan a fait le tour de la maison et n'a rien trouvé. Sam commence à sentir le désespoir monter en lui. Peut-être que le vampire ne parlera jamais, ou qu'il n'a même rien à voir avec la disparition du frère de Sam et de la maîtresse de Regan, et ne fait que jouer avec eux. Ou peut-être qu'ils sont déjà morts – mais cette idée est trop insupportable pour que Sam s'y attarde.

« Reposez… moi… la question. »

Ce sont les premiers mots que le vampire prononce depuis un petit moment, et Sam n'arrive qu'à le regarder avec surprise.

« Allez…y, insiste le vampire.

- Où sont mon frère et le Dr Ferry ? demande Sam avec lassitude, pour ce qui lui semble être la millième fois.

- Approchez… votre oreille. »

Sam est méfiant, mais il ne voit pas ce que Saint Germaine pourrait lui faire dans son état, alors il se penche, et le vampire lui murmure une adresse.

« C'est la vérité ? Ils sont bien là-bas ? »

Le vampire hoche la tête, et pour la première fois, il n'a pas l'air provocateur, ni condescendant, mais sincère.

« Vous savez ce que ça signifie ?

- Faites ce que… vous avez… à faire. »

Sam demande la machette à Regan, qui la lui tend sans rien dire. Il sait ce que Sam va faire, le jeune chasseur lui a déjà expliqué la nécessité de la décapitation. Il ne propose pas d'attendre de vérifier si l'information est bonne avant d'exécuter le vampire, pour pouvoir l'interroger à nouveau si besoin est, et Sam lui en est reconnaissant. La seule chose qu'il désire est d'en finir ici et maintenant.

Il lève l'arme au-dessus du cou du vampire, et déglutit. La réalité de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire s'impose pleinement à lui. La décapitation, l'exécution d'une créature qui ressemble tellement à l'homme, de manière aussi délibérée et non dans le feu de l'action, lui donne l'impression d'être un bourreau.

Et puis juste au moment où il abat sa lame, Saint Germaine prononce quelques mots, une dernière déclaration dont Sam n'a pas le temps de méditer les implications avant de trancher la tête de sa victime.

La tête tombe, le sang gicle ; Sam lâche sa lame et se précipite à l'extérieur. Une fois qu'il a fini de vomir dans le massif de fleurs à l'entrée, il se relève et voit Regan qui l'observe, son expression indéchiffrable.

« Je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à y aller », déclare-t-il, et l'inspecteur hoche la tête.

--

« Dean ! Dean !! »

C'est cette voix appelant Dean qui me sort de mon sommeil. Je me réveille en sursaut ; j'étais blottie contre Dean, et j'en conçois subitement une gêne prononcée – parce que je reconnais la voix comme étant celle de Sam Winchester.

« Dean ! »

Je m'écarte de Dean, qui grogne, puis ouvre les yeux.

« Sam ? », balbutie-t-il, battant des paupières comme une chouette. Il baisse les yeux sur sa ceinture toujours détachée. « Merde, Sam ! »

Il rattache sa ceinture avec précipitation, tout en appelant son frère :

« Je suis là ! On est là ! En bas, Sammy ! »

Une ombre vient masquer la lumière descendant du trou au plafond.

« Dean ? Ça va ? »

La voix grave de Sam a pris une tonalité un peu enfantine, un gosse perdu en quête de réconfort. En retour, la réponse de Dean est celle d'un parent, rassurante :

« Oui, tout va bien, Sam, on va bien. Maintenant si tu pouvais aller chercher une corde, et nous sortir de là…

- Une corde, euh, oui… Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

L'ombre disparaît, nous rendant la lumière.

« Ça, y a pas de danger que je bouge. », marmonne Dean.

Je me sens encore somnolente, et abasourdie par la perspective d'être enfin libérée et de retrouver la surface, alors j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un battement de cil plus tard que Sam descend le long d'une corde pour rejoindre notre obscurité. Il est suivi de près par quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surprise de constater qu'il s'agit de Sean.

Sam se précipite aux côtés de son frère sans m'adresser un regard. Dean lui assure à nouveau que tout va bien, mais ça n'empêche pas le jeune homme de s'en assurer lui-même, ses grandes mains tâtant avec anxiété les membres de son aîné. Dean supporte le traitement avec une exaspération indulgente, jusqu'à ce que Sam heurte par inadvertance sa cheville blessée :

« Aïe ! Oh merde, merde, putain ! gémit-il, son visage crispé par la douleur.

- Je croyais que tout allait bien ! proteste Sam, accusateur et inquiet.

- Ouais, ben sauf la cheville. Et peut-être deux ou trois bleus.

- Laisse-moi voir ça. Abruti.

- Non, Sam, touche pas ! Sam… ! »

À mes côtés, je sens Sean me toucher le bras, et je détourne mon attention des deux frères qui se chamaillent.

« Ça va, Cat ?

- Oui. » Son regard est dubitatif, alors je me fais plus affirmative. « Je t'assure, tout va bien. Dean a pris tout l'impact de la chute. »

Sam lève la tête vers moi, et semble enfin me voir. Il prend une expression embarrassée.

« Dr Ferry, désolé, je…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je comprends tout à fait. C'est votre frère. »

Il sourit, doux et tendre derrière son épuisement évident, et il acquiesce. Je sais et il sait que ces mots ont une signification toute particulière, pour lui et pour Dean, quelque chose de profond que je ne fais qu'effleurer après ces heures passées dans cette cave en compagnie de Dean Winchester.

Puis Dean se racle la gorge, et le moment passe.

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, commente-t-il nonchalamment, mais je ne serai pas contre un retour au pays des vivants. Pas vous ? »

Le retour à la surface est assez épique. Pas tellement pour moi – je n'ai pas vraiment la force de me hisser moi-même, mais je m'accroche à la corde, et Sean et Sam me remontent sans problèmes Quand c'est le tour de Dean, par contre, les choses sont un peu plus problématiques.

Il s'attache lui-même d'un nœud à la taille, et laisse son frère et Sean le hisser. Ils y vont lentement, plus lentement qu'avec moi, mais la remontée arrache à Dean quelques cris de douleur, et quelques jurons colorés. La corde glisse jusque sous ses bras, et quand il atteint finalement la surface, il pendouille pitoyablement dans une position des plus inconfortables, la corde sciant douloureusement ses aisselles.

Je regarde autour de moi la pièce que m'avait décrite Dean, celle dans laquelle le vampire a probablement retenu ses victimes. Le lit à baldaquin est immense, recouvert d'une courtepointe de velours bleu, la commode et l'armoire assortie reflètent une qualité qu'on ne s'attend pas à voir dans une maison abandonnée. Tous ces meubles n'ont visiblement pas été touchés par l'inondation, et ont donc probablement été apportés après.

Je m'arrache à ma contemplation parce que Sam vient d'achever de détacher son frère, et l'aide à se relever. Après quelques tentatives obstinées de la part de Dean, il paraît évident qu'il lui est impossible de poser le pied par terre.

« Mon vieux, je crois qu'il va falloir que je te porte, sourit Sam.

- Non, non, non. Pas tant que je serais conscient.

- Tu préfères que je t'assomme ? »

Sean passe un bras autour de mes épaules pendant que nous attendons patiemment que les frères Winchester aient fini de débattre. Au bout du compte, Sam porte son frère sur son dos, et même si la scène est comique, je m'abstiens de tout commentaire. Une fois à l'extérieur, la lumière vive du jour nous éblouis, Dean et moi, et nous devons tous les deux fermer les yeux. Quand je les rouvre et que je regarde autour de moi, les maisons abandonnées, ouvertes à tout vent et abîmées par l'eau, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop d'espace, trop brutalement, et je vacille. Sean me retient et murmure à mon oreille:

« Je crois que je vais te ramener chez toi. »

Nous montons tous dans la voiture des Winchester, et le premier arrêt est chez moi. Sean repart avec les frères, m'expliquant qu'il va récupérer sa voiture, puis se « charger d'une dernière chose. » Il échange un regard avec Sam en disant ces mots ; j'ai l'impression, pendant un instant, que Dean et moi sommes exclus de quelque chose de grave et de sombre, et pour la première fois depuis que j'ai été réveillée par la voix de Sam, je me demande ce que Sean et lui ont dû faire pour nous retrouver.

Je rentre chez moi et je n'ai même pas la force d'atteindre ma chambre et mon lit. Je m'effondre dans mon canapé, et l'obscurité m'engloutit.

--

Une main sur mon épaule me fait me réveiller en sursaut. C'est Sean – il est revenu. Je me demande quelle heure il peut être.

« Il est dix-neuf heures », dit Sean, et je me rends compte que j'ai parlé à voix haute. « Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose avant de t'effondrer dans ce canapé ? »

Je m'assois lentement, mais il est déjà parti vers la cuisine, sans attendre de réponse.

Je me remets à somnoler, à laisser mon esprit vagabonder, et brusquement un souvenir perdu me revient en mémoire : le visage de l'homme – vampire ? – qui m'a enlevée. Avec surprise, je me souviens que je le connais, ou du moins que je l'ai déjà rencontré. Il a assisté à plusieurs de mes conférences, et il est venu me parler, une fois. Je ne souviens pas de son nom, je me souviens en fait à peine des paroles que nous avons échangées. Il était un visage parmi tant d'autres, et maintenant il est la raison pour laquelle j'ai passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures dans une cave – pourtant j'ai toujours du mal à lui donner plus de réalité qu'un vague souvenir inconsistant.

Je suis interrompue dans mes réflexions par Sean qui revient de la cuisine, avec des œufs brouillés et une tasse de thé, qu'il pose sur la table basse devant moi. Je repousse le souvenir de mon ravisseur au fond de mon esprit, et me penche sur la nourriture.

« Hmm, merci. »

Ce n'est qu'en commençant à manger que je réalise à quel point je mourrais de faim. Sean s'est assis dans un fauteuil en face de moi et me regarde engloutir mes œufs en silence. L'assiette est nettoyée en un rien de temps, et je prends enfin le temps d'examiner Sean. Il a l'air épuisé, les traits tirés, le regard éteint, et je ressens un pincement de culpabilité en pensant à l'inquiétude qu'il a dû ressentir.

« Sam vient d'appeler, dit-il enfin. Dean a été plâtré. La fracture est nette, il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles, même si les soins ont été retardés. Ils ont essayé de le convaincre de rester une nuit en observation, mais il a refusé, et Sam l'a ramené à leur chambre de motel. »

Cela m'arrache un sourire – voilà qui ressemble bien à Dean.

« Ils s'en vont demain, apparemment, reprend Sean. Tu voudras leur dire au revoir ? »

Je m'aperçois enfin du regard évaluateur que Sean pose sur moi pendant qu'il me parle. Ce regard, je le connais, c'est celui du policier qu'il est avant tout. Il devient à cet instant tout à fait clair pour moi qu'il sait, ou qu'il se doute, de ce qui s'est passé entre Dean et moi. Peut-être l'odeur du sexe était-elle encore perceptible sur nous, peut-être quelque chose transparaissait-il dans notre attitude, peu importe au fond.

Je comprends simultanément, avec la même clarté, que nous n'allons pas en parler. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment un couple normal, après tout. Sean est marié, et je suis, comme toujours, la femme de l'ombre. Je lui réponds :

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »

Dean Winchester est un homme de l'ombre, lui aussi, et ce moment entre nous, ce n'est qu'une tentative pour ne pas se perdre dans l'obscurité et le silence, rien que l'appel des sensations et de la satisfaction de l'instant.

Sean hoche la tête, acceptant ma réponse, et juste comme ça, il n'y a plus rien à ajouter.

« Alors, au fait, dis-je au bout d'un moment, il y avait bien un vampire, dans tout ça ? »

Il me sourit, enfin.

--

_Dites au revoir à Catherine et Sean, parce que c'est la dernière fois que vous les voyez. L'épilogue ne mettra en scène que Sam et Dean, qui méritent bien un peu de temps seuls tous les deux, vous ne croyez pas?_


	7. Epilogue

Note n°1:_ Voilà, c'est la fin. Merci à toutes les personnes ayant lu jusqu'au bout_, _et plus particulièrement à celles qui ont laissé des reviews. Et merci surtout à Misaki 12, JPad, et Dexterine, pour leurs commentaires fidèles, leurs encouragements_, _non seulement sur cette fic, mais sur toutes mes autres fics "Supernatural". Je ne le répèterai jamais assez, mais j'apprécie vraiment. Bon, ce n'est qu'un au revoir bien sûr, car je reviendrai très vite avec de nouvelles aventures des frères Winchester!_

Note n°2: _Pour information, le Comte Saint Germaine a réellement existé. C'était un personnages entouré de multiples légendes, dont celle racontée par Sam dans le chapitre précédent._

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un, encore et toujours._

**Epilogue : Requiem.**

« Sam ! »

Sam ne détecte ni douleur, ni détresse particulière dans la voix de son frère, alors il décide que Dean peut bien attendre cinq minutes qu'il ait fini de rassembler leurs affaires à tous les deux. Il ramasse les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre, et les trie pour les répartir dans leurs sacs respectifs, puis il va dans la salle de bain chercher leurs affaires de toilette. Quand il revient, Dean l'observe d'un air impatient depuis son lit.

« Quoi ? » demande brusquement Sam.

Dean hausse un sourcil surpris en réaction à son ton irritable, et Sam soupire. Le manque de sommeil le rattrape. Après leur retour de l'hôpital la veille, Dean a dormi comme une masse, assommé par les médicaments, mais Sam a eu bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, hanté par les images de Saint Germaine, de sa mort et des instants qui l'ont précédée.

« Désolé, s'excuse-t-il d'un ton plus aimable. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Quoi, comment ça ?

- Tu fais nos valises comme si on avait les flics aux fesses. Mais y a pas le feu, non ? On est même pas obligé de partir aujourd'hui. »

Sam ressent la morsure de la culpabilité. Dean est blessé, sous médicaments, il a passé plus de vingt-quatre heures enfermé dans une cave sans boire ni manger – il a bien besoin de se reposer. Il ne devrait pas repartir sur les routes dès maintenant. Mais Sam se sent étouffer à la Nouvelle-Orléans, la chaleur humide le gène pour respirer, la ville lui colle à la peau comme une pellicule de crasse. Il sait que c'est le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé – _de ce qu'il a fait –_ et peut-être que fuir n'est pas la solution, mais le désir de partir le plus loin possible de la Louisiane est irrépressible.

« Dean… J'ai vraiment très envie de m'en aller maintenant. Il faut… Je… Je ne peux plus rester à la Nouvelle-Orléans. S'il te plaît. »

Dean le fixe un moment avec ce regard pénétrant qui semble aller de pair avec la fonction de frère aîné, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui, et peut-être qu'il y arrive effectivement, parce qu'il finit par hocher la tête.

« Ok. Très bien. On part aujourd'hui. De toute façon il fait bien trop chaud ici. Avec le plâtre, ça serait l'horreur. »

Sam le remercie d'un sourire, soulagé, et se met à faire le tour de la chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'oublie rien. Puis il prend les sacs pour aller les ranger dans le coffre de l'Impala. Ils ne possèdent pas grand-chose, alors il ne lui faut qu'un voyage pour porter ses affaires et celles de Dean à la voiture. Il retourne vers la chambre, quand il entend son frère jurer, de la colère et de la douleur dans la voix :

« Putain de merde ! Bordel ! Oh fait chier !! »

Sam se précipite à l'intérieur, se demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant les quelques minutes où il est parti. Il trouve son frère sur le sol, le visage déformé par la souffrance, gémissant une litanie ininterrompue de jurons, comme une prière à un dieu particulièrement grossier.

« Dean ! s'écrie Sam, tombant à genoux aux côtés de son aîné. Je peux pas te laisser seul deux minutes ou quoi ? ! Tu peux me dire ce que t'as foutu ?! »

Sa voix part dans les aigus comme quand il s'énerve, bien qu'en réalité il soit plus inquiet qu'en colère – mais pas de beaucoup.

Dean attend pour répondre que Sam l'ait aidé à se relever et à s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit.

« Je voulais aller pisser, grommelle-t-il, en évitant les yeux de Sam – signe qu'il est profondément mortifié. Mais c'est passé maintenant.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas utiliser tes béquilles ? » s'exaspère Sam, en cherchant les béquilles en question des yeux. Il les trouve debout contre le mur à la tête du lit de Dean.

Son frère proteste, avec cette indignation vertueuse qui donne envie à Sam de lui frapper l'arrière de la tête comme un enfant désobéissant.

« J'ai pas encore quatre-vingt-dix ans, Sam ! Les toilettes sont même pas à trois mètres de mon lit !

- Et tu ne dois pas poser le pied par terre, Dean ! C'est un problème d'audition ou un Alzheimer précoce ? Regarde le résultat ! Si tu veux guérir vite, il faut…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, le coupe Dean. J'ai compris. C'est juste que je déteste marcher en béquilles…

- Je sais », fait doucement Sam, attendri malgré lui par l'air boudeur de son frère. Après un instant de silence, il demande : « T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller aux toilettes, parce qu'on a une longue route, et je ne m'arrête pas dans une demi-heure pour toi.

- Bon, j'y vais. Pas la peine de prendre ce ton de mère autoritaire.»

Sam lève les yeux au ciel, et Dean attrape ses béquilles et se hisse en position debout, se servant d'elles comme appui. Il jette un regard mauvais à Sam, le mettant au défi d'essayer de l'aider ; Sam lève ses deux mains ouvertes et paumes en avant, en signe que l'idée d'intervenir est bien loin de lui, et que Dean n'a qu'à se débrouiller lui-même. La matinée a été suffisamment épique comme ça – aider Dean à s'asseoir dans la douche pour se laver, puis à passer ses vêtements, a fait prendre conscience à Sam à point les prochaines semaines vont être longues. Vraiment _très _longues.

« Eh, Sam, tu sais, je me pose encore certaines questions », lance Dean quand il sort de la salle de bain, clopinant à l'aide de ses béquilles, avec une aisance qui rappelle tristement à Sam que c'est loin d'être la première fois qu'il a à les utiliser.

« Quel genre de questions? »

Dean a l'air d'hésiter, et Sam sent l'appréhension contracter son estomac. Il se doute bien de ce dont son frère va vouloir parler, et ce n'est pas un sujet qu'il a envie d'aborder.

« Ce… Saint Gervais.

- Saint Germaine.

- Ouais, peu importe. Le vampire, quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi enlever ces femmes ? Pourquoi les tuer, puis ramener les corps chez elles ?

- Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux motivations des créatures qu'on tuait. »

Il évite de répondre à la question, et il sait que Dean n'est pas dupe. Son frère n'est pas la personne la plus subtile au monde, parfois, mais il le connaît par cœur – ce qui a ses bons et ses mauvais côtés.

« Je m'intéresse à celui-là dans la mesure où il m'a laissé moisir dans une cave, réplique Dean. Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

C'est comme si le souvenir n'avait attendu que ces mots de Dean pour se rejouer dans son esprit.

_« Madeleine… avait trois grains de beauté… parfaitement alignés sur son épaule droite. Sur sa peau si blanche… on aurait dit… Que quelqu'un les y avait dessinés. »_

_Au lieu de répondre à la question rabâchée par Sam – encore, et encore, et encore, au point qu'il se demande si ça ne va pas finir par le rendre fou – Saint Germaine s'est mis à parler de ses victimes, à relater des détails insignifiants, sur leurs corps et sur leurs personnalités. Sam est fasciné malgré lui, parce que dans la voix du vampire, il y a quelque chose comme de l'affection._

_« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je les ai tuées ?_

_- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est où… »_

_Mais Saint Germaine continue sur sa lancée, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas – et finalement c'est peut-être lui qui a fini par devenir fou, ou bien qui l'a toujours été._

_« Elles n'étaient pas faites… pour ça. »_

_La question échappe à Sam._

_«Faites pour quoi ?_

_- Cette vie. Ma vie, partager ma vie – l'éternité. »_

_Sam demeure figé, le temps d'absorber les implications de ces paroles, mais vite il se secoue – car peu importe, si Saint Germaine a aimé ces victimes, pourquoi il les a tuées malgré tout, et à quoi ressemble l'éternité quand on est seul, parce Sam n'a qu'une seule question, la seule qui ait vraiment de l'importance._

_« Où est mon frère ? »_

_Quand le vampire ne répond pas, Sam fait une nouvelle entaille._

« Sam ? Hé, Sam, t'es toujours avec moi ? »

Sam sursaute, et revient à la réalité pour voir le regard inquiet de son frère posé sur lui.

« Ah, désolé, j'étais, euh, perdu dans mes pensées. » Il se tait quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre. « Saint Germaine m'a dit des choses, pendant que je… que je l'interrogeais, pour savoir où vous étiez. »

Il n'ose pas lever les yeux sur son frère, parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'il y verra – il a peur que Dean ait compris en quoi cet _interrogatoire _a consisté, et il ne veut pas découvrir du dégoût ou de l'horreur dans son regard –que Dieu lui pardonne, il ne veut pas que Dean le regarde comme il a regardé Gordon Waller.

« Je crois qu'il voulait faire de ces femmes ses compagnes.

- Et quand elles ne lui convenaient pas, il s'en débarrassait ?

- Quelques chose comme ça. »

Dean reste pensif un moment.

« Mais ce que je ne comprends pas… » À son ton, Sam peut dire qu'il réfléchit à voix haute. « Il voulait se trouver une copine, et soyons honnête, qui ne le veut pas ? Bon, le fait qu'il se débarrasse des mauvais numéros peut paraître un _brin _excessif, mais après tout, c'était un vampire. Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est pourquoi ramener les corps chez elles ? Pourquoi les morsures alors qu'il savait que ça allait attirer les chasseurs ? C'est comme si…

- Comme s'il voulait se faire prendre ? complète Sam – en retour il reçoit un regard perçant de son frère.

- Il a dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? s'enquiert Dean avec une décontraction que Sam sait affectée.

- Il a dit…

_Sam lève la lame au-dessus de sa tête, pour rassembler la force nécessaire au coup fatal. Le regard sombre de Saint Germaine le transperce. Sam commence à baisser sa machette… _

_« Enfin, l'éternité s'achève. »_

_D'un seul geste fluide Sam lui tranche la tête._

-… Il a dit quelque chose dans ce sens. »

Dean prend une brusque inspiration.

« Alors tout était planifié. Peut-être même le fait que j'étais présent pour l'enlèvement de Catherine.

- C'est possible. S'il nous avait observé, il savait que nous étions partenaires, à défaut de savoir que nous étions frères. Il a peut-être voulu me… motiver. Une partie de ce qui s'est passé était peut-être due au hasard. Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de le savoir.

- Alors tout ça c'était…un moyen extrêmement tordu de se suicider ? » Dean a l'air tendu, furieux, même. « Il pouvait pas, je ne sais pas, moi, se mettre la tête sur les rails et attendre qu'un putain de train passe ?! »

Sam comprend soudain le motif de la colère de son frère. Dean le regarde, et Sam devine qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été à sa place, de ne pas avoir fait lui-même le sale boulot, de ne pas avoir eu la possibilité de le protéger de tout ça – du suicide grandiose et manipulateur d'un vampire centenaire. Ce côté farouchement protecteur de Dean, Sam l'a souvent trouvé agaçant par le passé, et probablement que dans le futur il trouvera ça à nouveau agaçant, mais à cet instant précis, il est simplement trop ému pour parler.

« On aurait mieux fait de ne pas prendre cette affaire, conclut Dean avec amertume.

- Non, Dean, non », proteste Sam, parce qu'il ne peut pas laisser Dean parler comme ça – même si lâchement il voudrait pouvoir revenir en arrière, avant la connaissance indélébile de ce dont il est capable quand on l'y pousse.

Mais un Winchester ne tourne pas le dos à une affaire, si difficile soit-elle, et même si Sam est parfois exaspéré par cette fierté excessive, il n'ignore pas à quel point c'est important pour Dean – son grand frère n'a pas tellement de choses auxquelles se raccrocher.

« Si on n'était pas venu, peut-être que Catherine Ferry serait morte, raisonne-t-il.

- Et peut-être que si je n'avais pas été avec elle, elle n'aurait pas été enlevée du tout, objecte Dean.

- Alors peut-être qu'elle aurait été enlevée plus tard, ou une autre femme. Il aurait continué jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête.

- Et s'il avait trouvé la 'bonne', comme on dit ?

- Ah ça… » Le regard de Sam se perd dans le vide. « Je ne crois pas que ça aurait été possible.

- Pourquoi ça?

_« Elles n'étaient pas faites… pour ça. »_

_- Pour quoi ?_

_- Cette vie. Ma vie, partager ma vie – l'éternité. »_

" Parce que personne n'est fait pour l'éternité. »

--

Sam s'installe au volant de l'Impala avec un vague sentiment de malaise – la dernière fois qu'il l'a conduite, un semi-remorque leur est tout de même rentré dedans. Sur le siège passager, Dean est boudeur. Il a suffisamment de bon sens pour savoir qu'il n'est pas en état de conduire, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va faire à Sam le plaisir de prendre ça avec bonne humeur.

« Arrête de faire cette tête-là, Dean. Toi et ta chérie, vous serez à nouveau ensemble sur les routes en un rien de temps.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça avec ironie, Sam, tu vas blesser sa sensibilité. »

Sam a un gloussement de rire – et puis il se demande si son frère plaisante vraiment. Il met la clé dans le contact, mais avant de démarrer, il pense soudainement à quelque chose.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dire au revoir au Dr Ferry ? » demande-t-il à son frère, qui s'est appuyé contre la vitre, paupières closes

Dean ouvre les yeux, et son expression prend une nuance curieusement mélancolique.

« Non, c'est bon, finit-il par répondre, comme à regret.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Démarre la bagnole, Sam. »

Sam ne bouge pas, et continue d'examiner son frère attentivement, jusqu'à ce que Dean craque.

« Sam, quoi, tu veux ma photo ?

- Est-ce que…, commence prudemment Sam. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé… quelque chose entre le Dr Ferry et toi ? »

Il ne sait pas trop ce qui lui fait se demander ça, peut-être la manière dont Dean a prononcé le prénom de la jeune femme, tout à l'heure, peut-être la tête qu'il fait maintenant. Dean n'est pas le seul à connaître son frère par cœur – pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Tu veux dire est-ce qu'on a baisé ? »

Sam grimace. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui arrive encore de s'étonner du manque d'élégance de son frère.

« Euh, ouais. »

Dean ne tente pas de nier, mais sourit.

« La réponse est oui, Sam. Je ne pouvais pas trop bouger, tu vois, mais elle m'a chevauché, et a glissé sa main…

- Ok, ok, pas de détails ! »

Sam fait mine de se boucher les oreilles, et Dean rit franchement.

« Tout de même, Dean, tu… »

Dean perd brutalement son sourire.

« Je quoi ? »

Sam réfléchit à ce qu'il s'apprête à dire. Il ne peut pas oublier que Catherine Ferry a été la maîtresse de leur père. Que Dean ait également couché avec elle est une idée sérieusement dérangeante, même en considérant que leurs vies sont une longue suite de choses bizarres et dérangeantes. Mais le sourire de Dean à l'instant était… pas heureux – pas depuis longtemps – mais content, satisfait. Ni sarcastique, ni provocateur, un vrai sourire – une chose bien trop rare au goût de Sam. Dean avait cette expression gamine qu'il a quand il éprouve un réel plaisir à quelque chose.

Comment Sam pourrait-il trouver à redire à quelque chose qui fait sourire son frère de cette manière ? Dean a bien conscience de la nature des relations passées de Catherine et leur père, il n'a pas besoin que Sam le lui rappelle. N'a-t-il pas suffisamment de sujets de regret et de chagrin ?

« Je ne sais pas, tu es…

- Je suis quoi ? Crache le morceau, Sammy, on va pas y passer toute la journée. »

_Impossible. Incroyable. Inconcevable. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter s'il t'arrivait quelque chose._

« Tu es un sacré numéro, tu sais. »

Dean a un sourire en coin, l'air comme soulagé.

« C'est ce que disent toutes les femmes. »

Sam se met à rire, et tourne enfin la clé dans le contact. Il démarre plus vite qu'il n'en a l'habitude, pressé de laisser derrière lui l'atmosphère lourde de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

- _FIN -_


End file.
